Stand By Me (Original)
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Starscream may have escaped Megatron and joined the Autobots but his troubles are far from over. Watch as he and Skyfire deal with new allies and enemies in the sequel to Breaking Free. Warnings for violence, rape and slash. Discontinued, re-written version now up, this story won't be taken down but this one won't be updated.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. Well, I'm back with the sequel to 'Breaking Free' which continues the story of Starscream's escape from his abuser. If you haven't read 'Breaking Free', I would advise you to read it in order to understand this story._

_This chapter features the first appearance of an OC suggested to me by Jetstorm the Sparkling, a Decepticon Medic by the name of Patches. A big thank you to all those who suggested OC's, they've been a really big help. And just so you all know, Flimsi, is like scrap paper, where transformers write quick notes that they can later write out properly onto a data pad._

_This fic has been written with the help of my beta, Prowlsgirl who has been a great help and inspiration. Thanks so much._

_Warnings for language and mentions of abuse and violence._

_Enjoy and please review._

The day after the events of Breaking Free.

Teletran One.......Transmission.......Information Update....

Location.......Planet Earth........

North Hemisphere......

North American Continent......

State- Classified.........

Location- Autobot Base- Designation- The Ark.......

Time- 07:00 hours.

Important Information Update.

Security Breach- Ratified.

Status- Base undamaged, security system is not compromised.

Injured personnel- Dinobots- 85 percent function and recovering. Security Officer Red Alert injured but returned to duty against advice from Medical Officer First Aid. Autobots Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in severe but not life threatening condition. Awaiting further information.

Time- 10:00 hours.

Arrival of new personnel to Base. Omega Supreme- Large rocket, requires refuelling.

Decepticons Thundercracker and Skywarp. Non threatening, status to be confirmed.

Autobot SIC Femme Chromia- On leave from Cybertron.

All Ark Based Personnel returned.

Injured- Former Decepticon Starscream in comma- awaiting further information. Decepticons Thundercracker and Skywarp severely injured. Autobots Prowl and Jazz sustained minor injuries.

End of Transmission.

"How are they Ratchet?"

Ratchet wiped his wrench clean as he entered the Rec Room. He looked tired, everyone who had been on the mission was. Omega was a brilliant rocket that transported them in fantastic time but it wasn't a good place to recharge. Not to mention everyone had been too keyed up for recharge anyway. Ratchet had been kept busy trying to deal with all the injuries, so he didn't immediately answer Optimus's question. Only after he had cricked his back did he speak.

"Well, Prowl and Jazz are completely fine, they just needed a quick patch up. They've returned to duty along with Red Alert."

Ratchet sighed before saying "It was against First Aid's advice that Red's back at work, so Prowl's gone to speak with him. Jazz and First Aid are looking after the twins, they're still in a bad way, I'm afraid."

Optimus sighed heavily, he knew they weren't going to recover overnight but it was still depressing news. He mentally cursed Megatron for all the innocent Mech's he had hurt.

"I assume the same applies to Starscream as well" Optimus asked sadly. Starscream had been unconscious ever since they rescued him, and last time Optimus had seen him, had shown no signs of waking up.

Ratchet nodded.

"Yeah, he's still out of it, Skyfire's watching over him."

"Think we can help him? Ironhide asked from the table he was sitting at with Chromia.

"I just don't know," the medic said, slumping his shoulders. Looking at his leader, he said.

"Prime, I'm not sure we can do this on our own, we're going to need help. It's too much to expect Skyfire to handle on his own and then there are the twins."

"Ya know anyone, Chromia," Ironhide asked his mate, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Anyone on Cybertron who knows summit about victims o' abuse?"

"There might be" Chromia said slowly. "But I think I'd need to have summary of what you've found out over the past week before I can make a decision. I think this should be kept among as few people as possible."

"Agreed," said Optimus, now pouring a stiff drink for Ratchet who had sat down at beside him. "But let's wait until Starscream's Trine is better, they only know the bare details, they deserve to know more."

"Well there's good news on that front," Ratchet said, taking a deep swig of his drink. "Though they were badly injured, they're doing well and should make a full recovery in no time at all."

"That is good news," Optimus said, before smiling in Ironhide and Chromia's direction.

"We've had a stressful last few days, so why don't you take some time off to show Chromia Earth," Optimus suggested.

Ironhide grinned as he got up and extended an arm to Chromia, who smiling, accepted. As they made their way past Optimus and Ratchet, Ironhide said.

"Be sure ta call me, if anything happens."

"I will Ironhide, thanks you. Now go enjoy yourselves," Optimus said with a smile as they disappeared out the door. Ratchet smiled tiredly.

"Young love, always gives you a boost" he chuckled, taking another gulp of his drink.

"You make yourself sound so old, Ratchet" Optimus abolished. Ratchet chuckled.

"I am old, a grumpy old medic. It's enough for me that couples like you and Elita share such happiness."

Optimus shook his head.

"You put yourself down, my friend. One day you will find someone for yourself."

"We'll see," was Ratchet's only answer. With a sigh, he stood up and downed the last of his drink.

"I have to get back, First Aid and Wheeljack have been rushed off their feet."

Optimus put his hand on Ratchet's shoulder before the white Mech could set off to the Med Bay.

"I know you won't rest while there are patients, but I'm going to contact Cybertron. We need back, Megatron's going to want revenge and under no circumstances can he be allowed to retake Starscream," Optimus said firmly.

Ratchet looked grim as he answered.

"You've got that right, he'll lose his mind if that Slagger gets his hands on him again. Call later after _you've _gotten some rest, Skyfire told me what happened in that pit."

Optimus put his hands up in surrender as Ratchet waggled his wrench sternly in his direction.

"Alright Ratchet. But remember we can't have _you_ collapsing on top of everything else."

Prowl's POV.

Prowl chimed the door to Red Alert's Security Office and waited for a response. He could hear the sounds of activity coming from within and sighed, that wasn't a good sign. Red Alert always has to be in control and the quieter he was, the more 'in control' of the situation he tended to be.

There was a sudden crackling coming from the door comm. and then Prowl heard Red Alert's voice.

"Identify yourself."

"It's Prowl" Primes SIC answered and then asked "May I come in?"

There was a moment's pause, then.

"Alright, give me a second to unlock the door."

Prowl waited patiently and when the door clicked open, he let himself in. The office was a mess, there were data pads all over the place, sheets of flimsi where strewn about and every screen was on. Red Alert was feverously typing at a console, working at what looked like a schedule.

"Red" Prowl said gently and after a long moment, where only the sound of typing could be heard, Red Alert turned around.

He looked a mess, his armour was covered in stains and it was clear he hadn't cleaned himself up after being discharged from the Med Bay. His hands were flexing erratically and one of his optics was twitching. Prowl had never seen him this bad.

"What can I do for you Prowl? Do you have any recommendations for who's available to go on Patrol and who should remain? Maybe the Dinobots..."

"Red, are you alright?" Prowl interrupted gently.

"Alright? Yes, yes of course I'm alright, why shouldn't I be?, First Aid fixed me up just fine."

Red abruptly leapt to his feet and started scribbling on a sheet of flimsi. He dropped that one and picked up another as Prowl walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Red..."

"I'm fine Prowl. After all, all I did was allow Megatron to walk right into our base, attack several Autobots and kidnap Starscream, why shouldn't I be _f, f, f, fine?"_the red Mech choked out as his shoulders started shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh, ohhhhh Primus, what have I done?" he gasped, as he turned slightly and Prowl could see tears running down his face. But before Prowl could say or do anything to comfort, Red Alert broke down in sobs.

"I failed! I failed everyone!" he howled in aguish. "Primus, how could I have let this happen."

"You could not have foreseen this Red, don't blame yourself," Prowl said firmly still holding onto Red Alert even as the Mech collapsed onto his knees.

"Don't blame myself? Prowl I'm the Ark's Security Officer, I'm suppose to foresee this, I'm suppose to protect everyone in it!" Red Alert wailed, punching the side of his head in self loathing.

"Red, that's enough!" Prowl said sternly, grabbing Red Alert's wrists before he could hit himself again.

"I let him into the base!" Red Alert screamed. "I just stood there and let him walk right past me! I don't know why he bothered knocking me out, I would have let him leave with Starscream over his shoulder and not lifted a finger to stop it!"

"You weren't yourself," Prowl insisted as he drew the howling Mech into his arms. "You had a Cerebro chip in your processer, no one can fight that, not even Soundwave. None of us blames you, Optimus doesn't blame you. And I know that the twins and Starscream don't either."

Prowl didn't say anything more, just sat there with the sobbing Mech in his arms, gently rocking him.

Ironhide's POV.

"Well, ah think the first thing ah should show you is the outside with it's swell nature," Ironhide said as he escorted the light blue Femme through the Ark's corridors. "Earth is a really amazing planet, though o' course it took a bit o' getting used to. Totally different from Cybertron."

"Anything I'm going to enjoy on this organic planet?" Chromia asked with a grin.

"Hmm, the yellow suns nice, nothing like feeling it first thing. Oh and the open ground" Ironhide said with a smile as they neared the Ark entrance. "Ya can jus let ya self go, feel the wind rushing around ya as ya speed along."

"As ya can see, we're out in the desert so there isn't that much organic life about. But it don't take long till drive ta the forest or get ta the ocean. And the desert has a lot o' advantages."

Chromia's optics widened, as he took her around the base of the volcano the ark was located inside, and she saw what was there. It was one of Ironhide's favourite places, a fully equipped target practise area. One of the Autobots, Inferno, was already there with a crate of different blasters, and was repairing one of the targets.

"Hey there," he greeted as they approached, Chromia looking very eager now. Grinning, Inferno offered the crate of blasters, and Chromia immediately chose the largest, so large that it needed to be strapped to her chest.

Chuckling, as he selected a rifle, Ironhide said fondly. "That's ma girl."

"I don't doubt that," Inferno laughed as he left them to it, he needed to check up the bases perimeter defences.

The couple spent an enjoyable ten minutes blasting targets, going straight for the more difficult ones, just to show the other they weren't sloppy. Just as they were getting to the stage where they both would go manic with their weapons, there came a voice.

"Hey Ironhide."

Ironhide and Chromia looked around at the sound of the voice and saw three humans running over. Chromia knew what a human was and looked like, thanks to pictures Teletran-One had sent to the Autobot Femmes on Cybertron. The humans before her were a young male, a young female and an older male who were all grinning at the sight of her.

"Well hello Spike," Ironhide greeted before slinging an arm round Chromia and saying to her. "Ah don't think any o' you have ever met each other. Allow me to introduce my mate, Chromia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," said the older male to which Ironhide replied.

"This is Sparkplug, Spike's father."

"The pleasure's all mine," Chromia said, grinning at Sparkplug's formal tone.

"An' this is Carly, Spike's girl."

Both Carly and Chromia laughed at the blush on Spike's face as Ironhide said this.

"An' this is of course Spike, he hangs around Bumblebee," Ironhide finished as Spike said.

"We've been looking forward to meeting you ma'am, old Hide's told us a lot about you."

"All bad no doubt," Chromia laughed, playfully elbowing Ironhide who also laughed before scowling.

"That ole Slagger Megatron got both Spike and Bumblebee when he raided us," he said grimly causing Chromia to scowl as well.

"Ah, it wasn't that bad," Spike said as Carly hugged him and his dad laid a hand on his shoulder. "I mean it was awful but he didn't actually hurt us. Not like Sunny and Sides." He finished sadly.

"He's a real jerk," Carly declared, her eyes flashing. She looked up at Chromia and said fiercely.

"I hope you kick his ass, next time you see him."

"Top of my lis,t" Chromia said, gripping her gun in a threatening way that foretold doom for the Decepticon leader.

"Good" declared Spike as he suddenly looked sad.

"Why'd he have to do that to Starscream? I never thought I'd say this, but Starscream's a really cool guy, he was pretty friendly towards me and I know he didn't have to be."

"Because he's a bastard," Ironhide said firmly before saying kindly. "Hey, don't take it hard Spike, he'll get better, ah know it. All you have to do is keep being friendly towards him, ah know he appreciated it."

"I will," promised Spike before he and Carly and Sparkplug took their leave, apparently they were going for a drive with Bumblebee.

"Ah missed this so much," Ironhide said as he and Chromia aimed their guns.

"Really?" Chromia cocked an optic brow as she blasted a target. "But surely you could do this with your comrades."

"Yeah but it isn't the same without ma gal," Ironhide replied doing the same. "Especially as there are something's ah can't do with ma friends. Things ah can only do with ma gal."

Chromia grinned slyly at him, and deliberately turned giving him a tantalising view of her aft. Ironhide felt himself start to heat up, a feeling he hadn't experienced in too long a time. But then he remembered she hadn't been in status lock for over three million years, how had she managed? She looked around as she felt his regret over their bond, he could feel she have been faithful which meant she had been forced to be celibate. Ironhide shuddered at the thought, as he stared shamefully at the ground. But then he felt a hand touch his chin and he looked up into Chromia's beautiful face.

"Well, why don't we fix that," she said with a smile. "After all there's a lot of time to make up, so we shouldn't waste a moment."

"Whatever my lady commands," Ironhide said kissing her hand making her laugh. As Ironhide put his large rifle down, Chromia started to take her off.

"No wait!" Ironhide stopped her as he stepping up to her as she looked at him in slight confusion. He grinned widely, lust entering his optics.

"Leave it on."

And now Chromia grinned, even wider than Ironhide. She causally stroked the long wide gun strapped to her front very slowly, causing her mate to moan in anticipation. Unable to stand it any longer, he grabbed hold of her and scooped her into his arms in order to dash straight into the Ark. Mech's were forced to dodge out the way as Ironhide charged straight for his quarters, the light blue Femme laughing in his arms.

Skyfire's POV.

Skyfire sat on one of the Medical Bay's chairs beside Starscream's berth, tired but ever vigilant. His beloved was still in his comma, hooked up to numerous wires and a computer showing his vital signs which was quietly beeping. On the other side of Starscream's berth were his trine, sharing a berth together, needing to be close to each other. They were still quite injured but were not in any danger and so were content to watch their Trine mate.

Sadly, the three of them looked over to the other side of the Med Bay were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were huddled together on a berth, both in medically induced recharge. But it still wasn't an easy sleep as every now and then one of them would twitch or grimace. It was awful to see the usually exuberant twins like this.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive us?"

Skyfire looked up at Thundercracker's quiet question. Like his mate, Thundercracker's face was full of pain, the pain of seeing his friend hurt and thinking it was all his fault. They blamed themselves for not knowing that Starscream was being abused.

"He already has," Skyfire said softly.

Seeing their disbelieving looks, he continued.

"He was really keen on talking to you, telling you want had happened and his greatest hope was you would join the Autobots. He hid what happened, so that you were protected from Megatron, he never blamed you. I hope you can believe that."

They were silent for a long moment, digesting this information. Finally with a cough, Skywarp said.

"My throats really itchy, got anything around here for it?"

"I'll get you some oil," Skyfire said but as he stood up, a wave of dizziness washed over him and he swayed dangerously on the spot. He dimly heard the two Seekers call out as blackness swept over him.

The first thing he saw when he woke was First Aid's worried face, the Medic was bent over him. He realised he had blacked out for a moment due to the lack of recharge and the fact he was still recovering from injuries Megatron had inflicted several days ago. The next thing he heard was a very angry voice, which made him wince.

"Right, that's it," Ratchet said sternly marching over. "IN...TO...BED..._NOW."_

"Bad time," Blaster said cheerfully as he poked his head into the Med Bay as Ratchet herded Skyfire onto a berth with his wrench.

"Not at all," said Ratchet dryly as he made Skyfire lie down. "What is it?"

"Oh I was just wondering if I could talk with you, when you're not busy obviously," Blaster said leaning on the doorframe.

"Come back in an hour," was Ratchet 's reply. "I'll be happy to talk then as long as you haven't done anything silly."

"Silly? No of course not, you have my word," Blaster said sauntering off, knowing that Ratchet would not see it that way when he learned what had happened between Blaster and Soundwave.

Megatron's POV.

He had known there was something wrong the moment Prime had touched him. He had known something was missing when that Medic scanned him. Prime being the sentimental fool that he was had saved him, and none of the Autobots had tried to stop him. And now he knew why.

Damn them, damn them all to the pit, oh he would make them pay for what they had done to him. When he was back to _full _power, he would take the first Autobot he came across and leave their broken body on Prime's doorstep. Oh, he'd make sure they were still alive, alive to provide a very clear warning to Prime and the rest of his miserable band, he would have his revenge.

There was still some feeling, he hadn't lost_ everything _down there. But that was the thing, emotionally he was the same but physically he could barely feel a thing. That fucking Unicron cursed _Shuttle _had taken his arousal, meaning he could not interface until it was fixed. And as much as he hated it, he was forced to concede it might be quite a while before the problem was fixed.

"My Lord, I have repaired all the major damage that Shockwave sustained, he should wake up soon"

Megatron looked up at the Medic standing before him. Once he had flown away from the Autobots, he had gone straight to Shockwave, unwilling to believe there was something wrong with himself. He had found his loyal solider lying unconscious on the floor of his Control Room, meaning he'd been forced to call a Medic.

The one before him was named Patches and he was the antonym of the Autobot Medic Ratchet. Ratchet cursed and threw stuff whereas Patched was soft spoken and calm. Both were teased that they belonged on opposites sides but the reason they weren't was that in their Sparks they were absolutely loyal to their cause. Patches for oddly coloured, he was a sandy with black spots on his back and arms. It was uncommon for Transformers to have stripes or spots and it made Patches stick out.

But his colour didn't matter, what mattered was that he was a competent Medic who was loyal. And that's all he cared about.

He hadn't allowed the spotted Mech to scan him, only letting him patch up his minor injuries. There was no way he was letting anyone except Shockwave find out what had happened, there had to be a way to reverse it, there just had to. And when he got it sorted he was going to fuck Starscream until he begged for mercy. And those two treacherous Trine mates of his weren't going to escape his wrath either.

Of course now he would need a new Seeker Eilte, which meant he'd have to pay a trip to Vos and do some recruiting. That was unlikely to be hard, as miserably pathetic as the humans were, they had undeniably wonderful planet full of resources. It was rare for the Transformers on Earth to go hungry, but rare on Cybertron for them not to be. No, he knew plenty would jump at the chance but he wasn't going to take just anyone, they had to be just as good if not better than Starscream's Trine.

Megatron growled softly as he thought of Starscream, his toy which the Autobots had stolen from him. The only consolation was that Starscream was so weak and the Autobots so soft, that it was highly unlikely anyone was going to be touching him any time soon. So with any luck, the next Mech that did would be him.

He didn't care how it happened, one way or another, Starscream would be his again.

_Author's note. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that, at least it's a nice long chapter._

_Next time, Blaster has some news for the Ark, and Ironhide and Chromia enjoy a little alone time together. Till next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Ironhide and Chromia have a little time 'alone' time, while Optimus gets some visitors. Big thanks to all those who have reviewed so far._

_Warnings for sticky interface scenes and a little bit of cussing._

_Enjoy and please review._

Skywarp's POV.

Skywarp sadly snuggled in his mate's arms, listening to the sounds coming from Ratchet's office, most of them growls and curses. It didn't bother him, he could tell it was just the doc's way, and it didn't alarm him. The truth of the matter was, he was bored, not to mention feeling very miserable.

The reasons for his misery were shared by most of those in the Med Bay, but the reason he was bored was that said persons were asleep. His mate had fallen into light recharge and he couldn't bare to wake him. Skyfire had been forced onto a berth after collapsing from exhaustion, and had been given a sedative meaning he was in a deep but fitful recharge. Ratchet of course was in his office, the other Medic was taking a well deserved break, the mad scientist was um, doing mad scientist stuff and of course _all_ the other patients were asleep.

What was a poor Seeker to do?

Salvation came in the form of Blaster, the red Cassettes player that was polar opposite to his counterpart Soundwave. Just the sight of him cheered Skywarp up somewhat as he could indulge in thinking about all the rumours he had heard about the two Split-Sparks, the x-rated ones of course.

"Hey," Blaster greeted softly, seeing that Skywarp was awake but mindful of Ratchet's wrath if he disturbed anyone.

"Hey," Skywarp grinned back, sitting up a little so as not to disturb his mate. "What you doing here?"

"I need a check up with the doc," Blaster said, though frankly he looked fine to Skywarp.

Skywarp frowned, Blaster looked better than fine, he was positively glowing with good health. Then he remembered something.

"Hey, Blaster, Soundwave didn't give you any trouble did he?"

Blaster paused in the act of knocking on Ratchet's office door, and slowly turned to grin very widely at Skywarp.

"Oh no, he wasn't any trouble at all."

Blaster calmly knocked and was told he could enter, however just before he did he turned back to Skywarp and said.

"Though next time, I might need to borrow your handcuffs. The pink ones."

And he left a gawking Seeker as he entered Ratchet's office. Skywarp just sat there, gaping at the closed door before shaking his mate, just needing to tell someone. Finally Thundercracker stirred with a mumbled.

"What is it?"

"TC, you are never going to believe this, that Blaster, he just asked if he could borrow my handcuff, you know the pink ones," Skywarp said excitedly.

"So?" Thundercracker asked blearily as Skywarp clung to him.

"To deal with _Soundwave."_

"What!" Thundercracker managed to yelp before there came a roar from the office.

"_I do not believe __**this**__."_

There was a ringing silence after that, and then Thundercracker said dryly as he settled down for another sleep.

"Doesn't sound like he really needs them."

Ironhide's POV.

"Baby, that was amazing," Ironhide groaned as lay sprawled on his berth, Chromia lying right beside him in the shelter of one of his arms. Her rifle had finally been discarded, though not before it had been involved in some serious foreplay. He idly reflected it would need a through clean before he handed it back.

It was just as well he remembered to activate the sound proofing in his room (which Prowl had insisted on) before he had pouched on Chromia who was ready and waiting on his berth. Frankly it was a miracle he had managed to do that, since Chromia's legs were already wrapped around him as she locked his lips in some fierce kissing. It had been very hard to put her down long enough to do that, especially considering the aching pressure he was starting to feel behind his codpiece.

Returning to the berth he was immediately seized and they engaged in their usual bout of positioning, meaning they wrestled while kissing to see who would go on top. In this case Chromia won no doubt due to the fact that she was desperate.

Both he and Chromia were considered dominant, and it had shown before they had found each other. Whereas Ironhide had been known for slinging (willing) Femme's over his shoulder, Chromia had been known for pinning Mech's on their back underneath her. So it was always somewhat physical their foreplay before they even got to the business of actual interface. Speaking of which.

Chromia smirked down at her aroused mate, grinding her hips into his groin, lifting his arms over his head. She suddenly slammed a pair of stasis cuffs on his wrists, making Ironhide cry out in shock as he was cuffed to the berth head rest. He struggled as Chromia got up, her optics glinting with mischief and arousal.

"Babe, what're ya doin'? Let meh go!"

"Oh no. I've been chaste for four million years 'Hide. I'm going to make you beg for me," Chromia said, laughter in her voice as she stripped all her armour off after setting the large gun on the floor with the safety on.

Ironhide's optics lit up as he looked over his beautiful her beautiful blue-green body. His optics finally settled on her port, lubricant already gushing down her thighs. He trembled as she reached over and ripped off his own codpiece to reveal his half stiff piece. He gave an angry cry as she pulled away, not touching him.

"Oh no, baby, you're gonna lay back and enjoy the show," Chromia purred, her optics dim with lust as she walked over to the large gun.

Chromia made sure the safety was on before dragging her glossa up the gun barrel, making Ironhide groan as his piece stiffened further. She smirked in satisfaction at the look on her mate's face and pulled a chair that had been sitting in a corner over to her, sitting down in it. She kept one hand on the gun and slid the other down her body, pressing three fingers into her well lubricated port as she moaned. She looked at Ironhide's face as she stretched her port open.

"Oh, babe!" Ironhide gasped as his piece reached full arousal and was begging to be touched.

Chromia smirked as, to her mate's utter shock, she pulled the gun down and slid it inside herself. She gasped and bucked her hips into the stimulation, watching Ironhide's face intently. His mouth was agape and his optics wide. She stood up and put one foot on the chair and started riding the gun like it was a piece as lubricant gushed down the barrel.

Ironhide bucked his hips up desperately as his mate made the most wonderful moaning noises as she rode the gun. Her beautiful face was screwed up in ecstasy and coolant beaded on her slender body. The ache in his groin increased to a point where he finally gave up his control.

"Oh slag, Chromia, just come here! Ah need you! Ah want you to frag me into oblivion! Please just come here!"

Chromia jerked the gun out of her port and ran over to the berth. She sat the gun down and was straddling Ironhide, dripping port positioned right above his throbbing piece. She reached up and un-cuffed him as she impaled herself on Ironhide's mechhood. They both cried out at the shock of pleasure that coursed through their systems.

Chromia immediately started to ride Ironhide, her head thrown back as she screamed in pleasure. Ironhide reached up and grabbed her hips, helping her move her hips faster as he screamed as loud as his mate.

Chromia reached behind her and grabbed the gun, pulling it closer to Ironhide. She waited for the moment just before overload when the walls of her port were squeezing in on Ironhide's spasming mechhood then shoved the gun into his port. Ironhide's orgasmic cries drowned out his mate's at the extra stimulation.

After what seemed like ages, Chromia slumped down and kissed the red Mech beneath her hotly. Ironhide sighed and pushed Chromia off, standing up with a smirk on his face. His optics glinted playfully as he stretched and headed to where his mate had thrown his codpiece. He picked it up and turned to the alluring femme lying on his berth.

"Ya know, Ah think that's enough fer today, love."

Chromia gave a yowl of protest and leapt off the bed to charge angrily at her mate. He dodged and spun around to face the piercing angry eyes of his unsatisfied mate. He chuckled as she dove at him again pinning him against the wall. She easily stripped all of his armour while yelling.

"You get your red aft back into that berth! I'm not nearly done with you, you slagger!"

Ironhide growled and spun around, reversing Chromia's hold on him and clamping a hand on her mouth.

"Oh no, baby, it is mah turn to frag you!"

Ironhide picked the jade coloured femme up and threw her onto the berth. He smirked as he rubbed himself and reached between Chromia's legs to rub the centre of her arousal. She gasped and arched up to him.

"Oh 'Hide, don't tease," she moaned as she tossed her head back.

He smirked and removed his hand, now covered in lubricant, raising it up to his lips and sucking his fingers clean. Chromia spread her legs wider as Ironhide pulled her legs over the side of the berth and positioned his piece at her entrance. With a final grin, he thrust in hard.

Chromia arched up to meet him as he started at a gentle pace. Ironhide shifted the angle of his thrusts and Chromia shrieked as he started hitting one place in her port that made her see stars. Ironhide started to speed up until they both were screaming in overload.

Ironhide pulled out once the spasms died down and lay beside his mate, allowing their systems to cool down. He smiled and pulled her into a hot kiss. When they parted, Chromia rolled on top of her mate and ground suggestively into him.

"Well, Ah guess Prime was right," Ironhide groaned.

"What about, sweetling?" Chromia purred.

"Tha' we ain't gonna be seen fer yer entire stay," Ironhide said with a smile.

Chromia giggled and reached down to grasp Ironhide firmly. "Well, he might be right."

Ironhide's laugh turned into a deep moan as Chromia slid down and engulfed his mechhood. His last thought was that he hoped that Prime had been right before he and Chromia slid back into bliss.

A long time later.

After several overloads, they now lay in each other's arms. Ironhide heaved a contented sigh.

"Ah really needed that."

"_You_ needed that?"

She sat up, folding her arms and raising an optic brow indignantly.

"_You're_ not the one who's been waiting millions of years

"Ah know and I wouldn't have blamed ya, darling, for taking someone," he said softly before adding. "Wouldn't have stopped me from beating the guy up, but ah still wouldn't have faulted ya."

Chromia looked him full in the face as she answered.

"You're _my_ Mech, Hide and I'd never give you up."

She now slyly placed her hand in a certain place that made him groan. As her grip tightened, he felt himself grow big again, as she said.

"Besides, I think it was _worth_ the wait."

"Still," Ironhide said, as he grew. "Ah think ah have a bit ta go yet, before ah fully make it up to you."

After performing his duty as a sorry Mech-mate, they both once again slumped down, this time Chromia lying half on him.

"Ah should probably check everything's alright, ya know Prime won't want ta disturb unless it's an emergency but ah still want ta make sure everything's fine. Hopefully, we won't have to go anywhere."

"Mmmm," Chromia murmured, her hand between his legs. "You'd better find your codpiece, before we lose it again."

"Right, where is it...Oh."

His codpiece had been tossed to the other side of the room. He very, very dimly remembered tossing it off once at least one of his hands was free. He supposed he _could_ get up and retrieve it.

"Meh, its fine over there, nothing likely to happen."

Switching on his comm as his fingers stroked Chromia's bear back, he called Prime. His leader answered, quite quickly which made Ironhide focus a bit more.

"Ironhide, I wasn't expecting to hear from you for at least another week."

"Ha, ha, very funny Prime. So anything up."

"Not really, Dinobots are in a bit of a mood at being left out, Red's finally letting it all out, Blaster's Spark split, I've got a ridiculous amount of reports on a my desk and.."

"Woh, woh, back it up Prime. What da ya mean, Blaster's _Spark split?"_

Chromia gasped, this was something that everyone had been waiting for, for a long time but it was still something of a shock.

"Indeed, Ratchet called a while ago with the good news. Though I must warn you," Optimus added, amusement clear in his voice. "Ratchet mentioned something about neutering over-sexed bots who go at it too hard with no thought of what can occur. So I hope you have not done anything, he'll make _me_ regret later."

"It's fine Prime, don't you worry yourself none," Ironhide replied with a chuckle, though Optimus's words reminded him of something he had been meaning to bring up with his mate. He had to stifle a moan as Chromia's hand squeezed lightly.

"Ah got it covered."

"I'm sure you have," was Optimus's dry reply. "I'll see both of you later, enjoy yourselves."

"See ya later, Prime an' don't worry, we will."

Switching the comm. off Ironhide lay back with a sigh, tightening his grip around Chromia as he did so.

"Heh, who'd have thought it," Ironhide finally chuckled. "Blaster's gonna have a Sparkling at long last."

"That'll be interesting," Chromia said softly. "How long?"

"Quite a bit ah think, Spilt-Spark Sparklings ain't like regular Sparklings, they'll only grow to a certain height, and there's only code from their bearer, so it takes longer for them to be Sparked," Ironhide said, remembering a conversation between Blaster and First Aid on the subject. He hesitated for a moment and then said.

"Chromia, ah...ah want us to Spark Bond tonight, it's been so long since we were last together and sometimes ah worry the Bond will wither."

Chromia raised her head as she gently laid a hand on his chest, over the place where is Spark was.

"The Bond's still there, Hide," she said softly. "And as strong as ever."

"Ah know, it's just...," Ironhide couldn't finish his sentence but Chromia understood.

"Tonight," she whispered as they settles down for recharge, they were both exhausted from their exertions.

Ironhide dimly registered that they'd need to pay the Wash Racks a visit later on, meaning he'd have to call maybe Jazz about Code Sapphire. Code Sapphire was where the corridors leading to the Wash Racks were cleared so that a couple who, ahem, really needed to use they could do so, without anyone gawking. And obviously, they'd have privacy once they were there.

But unless there was a huge emergency, like the volcano exploding was he moving an inch until he and his mate spend a decent amount of time in each other's arms.

Optimus's POV.

Optimus tiredly rubbed at his optics as he sat at his desk, it was going to be a long night. Earlier, both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had woken up in the throes of horrible nightmare, a nightmare in which they had relived what had happened to them that day Megatron had attacked. It had taken a bit to calm them down.

There had been some good news, Blaster was finally going to have his Sparkling which would bring a lot of joy to the Ark. But it was still depressing to think about those still hurt, and it was times like this that Optimus felt overwhelmed. What was he going to do?

"Prime."

Optimus looked up at the sound of his name, and was surprised to see Thundercracker and Skywarp standing in the doorway. He quickly gestured for them to take a seat and they did, but they still looked very serious. It was Thundercracker who spoke first.

"Prime, we need to talk."

Before Optimus could say anything, Skywarp now spoke.

"About Starscream."

To be continued.

_Author's note. Next chapter features the twins and Thundercacker and Skywarp's 'talk' with the Autobots. Till next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. With thanks to __Francesca Zatnik for her suggestion of the Rainbow Seekers, Jetstorm the Sparkling for Red Jack and __Sacred histories for Shadowlight._

_This chapter contains a brief review of what happened in 'Breaking Free', however, I would still advise those who have not read it, to go and read it to fully understand this story, especially this first part. _

_Sorry for wait updating, I got caught with other fics._

_Enjoy and please review._

Sunstreaker's POV.

Flashback/Dream.

"_Black, everything's black, I don't understand, what's going on?"_

"_Sides? We...we were talking, the others, they've gone to stop the Cons', we're guarding the base aren't we? Sides? Sides, answer me."_

"_Wait, someone's touching me, what are they doing.....?"_

"_Oh Primus no, no, no, no, no, please don't do that, please."_

"_No, it hurts, stop that, oh Primus what's happening?"_

"_Please, somebody, help me..........."_

End of Dream/Flashback.

Ratchet's POV.

"Frag, its Sunny, FirstAid, get in here now, emergency."

"Shit, now Sides is screaming, he's having a nightmare too."

"Hey, don't even think of getting up, you two Seekers put your afts right back on those berths....Finally Aid, come on."

"Get me a sedative, they're going to injure themselves."

"Hold them still, I can't get the needle in, damn it, it broke."

"Shhh, it's going to be okay, you'll see, you kids will be up and annoying me in no time. You'll see, just please, get better."

Meeting Room 4B1.

Optimus surveyed the room with a grave face. The Seekers Thundercracker and Skywarp were here to finally find out all that had happened to their Trine Leader. Chromia, along with Ironhide, was also here to judge the situation before deciding who on Cybertron would be best placed to help Starscream, and possibly the twins.

Ratchet normally would be here but he didn't want to leave his Med Bay in case someone else woke up. However, they had all the relevant data about Starscream medical history since coming to the Ark. Finally, there was Skyfire who was here for Starscream's Trine. He hadn't wanted to leave his beloved but he knew he had to be here while Starscream's tale was told.

"Can we start?" Thundercracker said quietly as he held Skywarp's hand, who looked very serious for once.

"We're just waiting for Jazz and Prowl," Optimus begun but at that moment the door was flung open.

"Sorry we're late," Jazz panted as he and Prowl rushed into the room.

"The Rainbow Seekers were loitering around Sector Seven," Prowl said, taking his seat at Optimus's right. "Nothing happened, we just weren't sure of their intentions."

"Think they were just hanging out, that pale blue one was writing stuff in the sky with his contrail," Jazz chipped in as he also took a seat.

"What was he writing?" Ironhide asked with interest. Jazz grinned.

"Swear words mostly, though I swear one was an advert for Taco Bell," he said as Thundercracker rolled his optics.

"Swindle probably put him up to that," he said with a sigh.

"Hey, this is going to sound silly, but I don't think any of us really know their names," Jazz said with an apologetic shrug. "Don't see em' often enough."

"LieLack, Aquamarine and Contrail," Thundercracker supplied as Skywarp said with a big grin.

"Don't worry, not many know them, they keep switching between here and Cybertron."

Everyone smiled before the mood turned serious once again.

"I thought I'd start at the beginning and go from there," Optimus said gravely.

"First off, Starscream did not specifically come to us, he had been programmed too well by Megatron. He had fled from the Nemesis and just happened to crash in front of our base, where he found Bumblebee. Because of what had happened to him, he attacked Bumblebee and that when I, Prowl and Ironhide found him.

Optimus heaved a great sigh.

"I'll never forget what happened next, when we went to apprehend Starscream, he....suffered a breakdown, he begged us not to hurt him, convinced we were going to..."

"Attack him," Ironhide said quietly as the Seekers gasped softly.

"Indeed Ironhide, it was only thanks to Skyfire's arrival that we were able to calm him down. He lost consciousness, so we took him into the base to see Ratchet and leaving him there, we went to discuss the situation."

"It didn't take a genius to work out that Starscream had been attacked, considering his minor injuries and state of mind. But none of us were prepared for Ratchet diagnosis, that he had in fact been raped."

Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz looked grave while Chromia held her mate's arm tightly, it wasn't pleasant to hear. Skyfire's face was twisted in remembrance while the Seekers had looks of pain on their faces as Optimus continued.

"After an incident in the Med Bay involving Starscream waking up and panicking, we learned of how scared he was of being hurt again and that the only one he trusted was Skyfire."

Optimus shot the Shuttle a kind look as he said this, and Skyfire smiled sadly. Thundercracker suddenly spoke.

"When did you know it was....Megatron?"

"It was actually little ole Bee who figured it out," said Ironhide. "When he was being attacked, he'd asked Screamer if Megatron had 'whacked' him one too many and that's when the poor kid lost it. We later found out from Skyfire that it was that Slagger."

"We'd decided that it would be best if Skyfire look after him while he was here," Prowl said before adding. "We had no intention of letting Megatron get his hands on Starscream but we weren't holding him prisoner."

"Indeed," said Optimus as he looked at the two Seekers. "I never saw Starscream as any kind of enemy after that, only a Mechling who needed help."

"At first Starscream kept to his room with Skyfire, though he did suffer from nightmares," Optimus said, his optics flashing as he remembered.

"What about the marks?" Skywarp asked, his voice almost a whisper. "I....I saw whip marks on his back that time in the cave with Megatron."

Optimus's optics flashed in anger as he remembered those events, his men were also looking grim as Chromia and the two Seekers looked apprehensive.

"We didn't even know about those," Prowl said quietly. "Not until a trick by the twins went wrong and they were revealed."

"It happened after you had both been injured over Greenland," Prowl continued softly. "Starscream was terrified you would not recover, and then he was attacked. It seems he angered Megatron because he could not stop crying, so......Megatron whipped him so bad, he was almost permanently damaged."

Skywarp gagged, it sounded like he had almost thrown up but had managed to suppress it. Thundercracker held him even tighter, his optics watering.

"I remember," he whispered. "He was...so distant, so angry and yet so desperate for our company, how could I not have seen something was wrong?"

"Tain't yer fault," Ironhide said gruffly. "He covered everything up with a paint job and a determination not to be found out."

"He's right," Skyfire said, leaning over to grasp Thundercracker's free hand. "Primus, not even Ratchet discovered those wounds, even though by that time we were all looking."

"Guy can sure be tipped lipped when he wants to be," Jazz said knowingly before a sudden look of revulsion spread across his features.

"Oh no," he said. "No, no, no."

"What?" Skywarp asked eagerly as Thundercracker frowned.

Jazz smiled nervously.

"Let's just say we've come to a particularly delightful part of the story."

"Jazz, what do you...?" Optimus started to say before realisation dawned across his face and he groaned, burying his face in one hand.

The two Seekers were looking very confused so Ironhide said.

"Aw hell, ah'd almost forgotten about that," he said with a sigh before looking at them straight in the optic. "See, only a few in the base knew what had actually happened to Starscream at that time, we thought it'd be easier to keep what had happened, a secret."

"Unfortunately, that meant some Mech's didn't know not ta say certain, and ah'm afraid Blaster assumed that that all Starscream got from Megatron were a few beatings. Poor kid had had a rough day and on top o' that he was still nervous about Prime, so when Blaster said that he sorta...snapped."

"What did he say?" Thundercracker said to which Prowl grimly replied.

"That he'd been raped and then he, ah..."

"Hollered," Ironhide cut in as Prowl's paused uncertainly. "That Megatron was thinking of our 'precious Prime' as he did it."

The two Seekers jaws dropped and even Chromia looked a bit surprised though thanks to her mate, she'd had an inkling of the truth.

"Woh," said Thundercracker softly.

"Yeah," Jazz said with a grimace. "Could've done without knowing that little detail."

"So wait, wait, wait..." Skywarp said, holding up his hands. He stared open mouthed at Optimus as he said.

"So you're telling us that Megatron would like nothing better than to frag you senseless?"

"That's....one way of putting it," Optimus grimaced. He looked a little ill.

"I try not to think about it."

"As do we all," added Prowl and everyone nodded their agreement, it was pretty horrible thought.

"So....what happened next?" asked Thundercracker finally. Some of the Autobots now perked up and even Optimus looked much happier.

"Ah, now here's some good news," Optimus said with a twinkle of his optics. The other Autobots all grinned at this, certain the Seekers reaction was going to be a good one.

"You'll never believe the bots who managed to reach Starscream," Optimus continued with a chuckle.

"Who?" Thundercracker asked, with the same curious look on his face as Skywarp.

"Starscream went and hid in one of our training rooms and he was found by none other than..." Optimus couldn't resist pausing for dramatic effect.

"The Dinobots."

"The Dinobots?" echoed the two Seekers in total disbelief, their mouths dropping open causing everyone to laugh.

"But, but, but, but they're, I mean..." Skywarp spluttered at Thundercracker gawked.

"Not exactly the most sensitive of Mechs," Prowl suggested and the Seekers nodded dumly.

"They have more intelligence than we give them credit for," Optimus said firmly. "Not only did they know without us telling them, what was wrong with Starscream they also....knew about Megatron's obsession with me."

The Seekers looked awed as Ironhide said.

"They've been trying to help tha' kid ever since, remember how they helped him and Skyfire escape when Megatron had Bee and Spike?"

"Wow," was all they could say, even as they looked a little guilty over that incident with the Autobot Youngling and human. They had been doing their best to 'rescue' Starscream from the Autobots and return him to the Nemesis.

"The rest of the story is somewhat history," Optimus said with an apologetic look at Skywarp. "Though I believe I never properly apologised for squashing you."

"That's okay," Skywarp said, waving away the apology. "I understand now why you did it."

"Is there anything else we should know?" Thundercracker asked seriously.

Here, Skyfire reached over and took the Seekers clasped hands.

"There is one thing you should know," he said softly. "Did you know Starscream was still a virgin when he joined the Decepticons?"

They shook their heads, looking scared about what Skyfire was about to tell them.

"Well, he was and one night when you two were making clear your desire for each other's company, he decided he wanted to experience that too. Unfortunately, that incident brought to Megatron's attention that Starscream was a virgin so he decided he....wanted Starscream."

If Seekers were human, the blood would have just drained from their face. As it were, they looked pretty shocked.

"Starscream was raped the first time he ever interfaced?" Thundercracker asked shakily as tears rolled down Skywarp's face.

"Yes," Skyfire whispered, his grief clear as well. "He tricked Starscream into sharing some very high grade Energon and then seduced him. By the time Starscream realised what was happening, Megatron had him where he wanted him and Starscream couldn't escape. He tried to say no, but Megatron ignored him and then raped him brutally."

For a long moment there was silence as everyone dwelt on that terrible piece of news. Ironhide hugged Chromia who looked like she wanted to castrate a certain Mech. If not for the fact that had already happened, she probably would have gone and done just that.

"Hey," Jazz said gently as the two Seekers wept their grief silently. "I know it's pretty horrible, but together we can help Starscream get over it. Things will work out you'll see."

They nodded, now with fierce looks in their optics.

"We want to join you," Thundercracker declared. "We want to join you Optimus Prime and your Autobots, and stop anything like this happening ever again."

"I, and all of my men will be glad to have you," Optimus said , equally firmly. "There may be a bit of paperwork and stuff, for instance we must be sure you are no threat to human."

"Not that we think you are," Prowl quickly said. "But it's a formality we have to go through for the sake of our human allies. If we could observe you with a human and getting on fine..."

"Way ahead of you, Prowl," Skywarp said confidently and with that he Warped away.

There was a lingering silence of surprise as everyone stared at the spot Skywarp had disappeared from.

"Umm, while Skywarp's.....away, perhaps we should discuss possible councillors for Starscream and the twins," Optimus said, turning to Chromia who looked very thoughtful.

She had taken in everything Optimus and the others had said, and was now trying to think of a suitable candidate.

"I think Shadowlight might be the best choice," Chromia said slowly. "She's not a Medic but she's really good at listening and helping others. I know at least one rape victim she's been helping, she's the only one they'll talk to."

"And," she continued. "I also think Red Jack would be a good choice, he's this medic who works with the Neutrals on Cybertron but I think he would be good back up for Shadowlight."

Optimus nodded.

"Very well, I will contact Elita later tonight and arrange that."

"We'll have ta wait for the Space Bridge to be fixed," Ironhide pointed out, which made Thundercracker say.

"If I know Soundwave, he won't leave it too long, it's too important for supplying Cybertron with Energon."

"Let's hope that doesn't take too long..." Jazz started to say but at that moment, there was a **crack**, and Skywarp reappeared, holding a dazed human girl.

As the Autobots mouths fell open, Skywarp said cheerfully.

"Hey, this is Rosie and she's my friend, aren't you."

"Um yeah," said the confused girl. "Nice to meet you all."

"So, when can I join?" Skywarp asked at large as his mate slowly shook his head.

"Oh, Skywarp."

_Author's note. Nest chapter will focus on Cybertron as Elita meets with her troops. The appearance of several new characters will take place in the next chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it. Also a bit of scheming by Shockwave. Till next time._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. With thanks to _Sevara for her character of Novablaze, Jovianokamigirl for Rouge and Shadow,

Big news, someone recently did some art for Breaking Free and it's just fantastic. If you want to check it out, go to my profile page, the links are there.

_Oh, you will notice how Megatron is being surprisingly lenient with Shockwave, after all, if another of his soldiers had let the Autobots get past him, thereby ruining the plan, they would have gotten the slag beaten out of them. Well, in this story, Shcokwave is the closest thing to a best friend Megatron's got, so he gets a bit more leverage._

_Shockwave is the perfect follower, he's smart and powerful but has no desire to take over. He absolutely loyal and thinks whatever Megatron does, no matter what, is fine._

_Enjoy and please review._

Elita's POV.

"And then Skywarp burst back into the room with this poor human femme," Chromia laughed over Teletran's link to Cybertron.

Elita laughed as well, it sounded just like the kind of thing Skywarp would do. The Femme Commander was relaxed as she talked to her Second, the link was secure which she had set up while she had been at the Autobot base.

"I hope she was okay," Elita said, as she finally managed to stop laughing, Chromia knew how to tell a funny story.

"Don't worry," Chromia chuckled. "It turns out they met when Skywarp was searching for Starscream, and he's seen her since then. So it looks like the Elite Trine is going to be Autobots."

"That is very good news," Elita said. "It will make things much easier for Starscream as he recovers, and they are three less soldiers for Megatron to use against us."

"Too right," Chromia said fiercely, she was on fire to get to grips with some Decepticons, it had been too long since she'd last fought most of the ones that had ended up on Earth.

"By the way, Elita," Chromia continued in a much gentler tone. "Optimus apologise for not telling this to you himself, but he was suddenly called away for something important, but he said he'd call later."

"That's alright," Elita said she knew how much responsibility her mate had. "At least I was able to enjoy some time with him. Speaking of which how are you and Ironhide doing?"

Chromia's smile widened until it was a huge grin.

"Very well, we had a good morning together, though I made Hide beg for it first,"

Elita laughed at her friend's antics, the blue Femme was interface mad, she knew the two bond mates would have gone at each other like petro-rabbits.

"I'm glad you had a good time, I know I did when I was on Earth," Elita chuckled softly.

Chromia smiled but her face suddenly took on a more serious look.

"We're going to Spark Bond tonight, after I've finished talking to you," she said softly. "Hide's worried about the strength of our Bond, he wants to make sure it's still there."

Elita nodded, she and Optimus had done the same thing when she had arrived on Earth. It had been wonderful to feel him properly for the first time in four million years. She decided to wrap up this conversation, she didn't want to keep her best friend from her beloved nay longer than necessary.

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourselves," Elita said with a smile. "I'd better get on with things here, since Shockwave is temporarily out of action, we've got some raids planned."

"Swell, shame I can't be there to help you out," Chromia said mischievously, she loved tormenting the guardian for Cybertron.

"Ah well, maybe next time," Chromia siad with a shrug. "I'll speak to you soon Elita."

"Have a nice night," Elita replied and closed the connection with a sigh.

She had a lot of organising to do, as well as paper work to take care of.

"Elita," a shy voice said timidly.

Elita turned around to smile at her visitor who was peeping shyly around the door.

"Nova, come in," Elita said with a kind smile and she indicated the seat beside her.

Novablaze came into the room and carefully made her way over. She had to walk carefully because of her wings. She was a pretty little Seeker with black coloured armour that included violet highlights on her forearms and lower legs. Her wings seemed too big for her body and this indicated her youth, Seekers wings tended to grow faster than the rest of their body and was sometime known as the Butterfly stage.

For once her silver visor was down, hiding her beautiful violet optics, which were quite rare among Transformers though Elita did know a couple of others with similar optics. She normally only had her visor down if she was fighting or on patrol thus protecting her lovely coloured optics.

Elita was quite fond of this young Femling, she was about Bumblebee's age, and like the yellow scout had been raised by the Autobots. It was unknown whether or not her Creators were still online but it was assumed they weren't.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you ma'am," Novabalze said, her silver face turned slightly, indicating she was looking at the now blank screen.

"Not at all, Nova," Elita said gently. "I just finished talking with Chromia, we were discussing possible candidates for transferring to Earth."

"To Earth?" Novablaze said curiously, Elita and Chromia were the only Femmes who were aware of the situation with Starscream, so natural the black Femme was interested. However Elita wouldn't be able to this information with her Femmes, apart from a very select few who would be going to Earth, Starscream deserved privacy.

"Yes, me and Optimus feel it would be a good idea, after all Earth is currently overrun with _Mechs. _We can't have that, can we?"

"No ma'am," Novablaze grinned, looking much more at ease now.

"Who were you thinking of sending?"

"Well, so far I've decided on Shadowlight and Red Jack, but I need to have a think about any others," Elita said simply.

Novablaze nodded but then frowned slightly.

"Ma'am, you said you wanted to send Femmes to back up Optimus Prime," she said slowly.

"That's right, Nova," Elita said, giving the young Femme an encouraging smile.

"But your sending _Red Jack_," Novablaze pointed out softly.

Elita nodded, please at the black Seeker's perception.

"There is another reason I am sending those two," she said quietly. "But I'm afraid it's classified, needless to say I chose Red Jack as I don't want to lose any of our Femme Medics, we have too few of them."

Novablaze looked very thoughtful and then she said.

"Shadowlight and Red Jack are going to help someone, aren't they?"

"Yes Nova," Elita answered gently. "But as I said, I can't elaborate, I have to protect that someone's privacy."

"I understand, ma'am," the young Femme said.

Elita smiled before her expression turned curious.

"Now, what was it you came here to see me about?"

"Oh," Novablaze said, now blushing as she remembered. "I almost forgot it's about Rouge and Shadow ma'am.

"What have they done now?" the Femme Commander asked with a sigh.

"Raided the Decepticon Femme base and um....painted it," Novablaze said quietly.

"What?" Elita exclaimed before sighing.

"Those two, I swear they will be the death of me," Elita said heavily before asking. "What happened?"

"Well, is seems they were caught in the middle of doing it and are now being chased over Kaon by the enemy Femmes," Novablaze explained.

"We I guess we'd better go and rescue them," Elita said before adding wistfully.

"Shame Chromia isn't here, she the only one they really listen to, ah well. Lead on, Nova."

And the two Femmes rushed out of the room, preparing to engage their enemy counterparts. One good thing was that Shockwave was unlikely to bother them, not when he had himself to worry about.

Shockwave's POV.

Shockwave lay on his berth reading several reports, just because he was injured did not mean he could slack in his duties. Patches had ordered him to remain in his berth until he was recovered, and Megatron had informed him he was to follow the Medic's instruction.

He didn't deserve the attention Megatron was kindly giving him, not after letting those Autobots get past him. But Megatron realised that he had done everything and was having everything done to make sure Shockwave got better as soon as possible.

Yes, he really was lucky to have such a leader, especially as he could have been delayed medical care but that just showed how clever a Mech Megatron was. While other, lower Mechs would have deserved to suffer, Megatron could see how Shockwave was just too useful to waste.

He'd make sure that his leader's faith in him was not misplaced, he was going to find a way to fix Megatron's 'problem' and get that ungrateful whore back as well. Not to mention some Autobots were going to pay dearly for this outrage, in particular that trigger happy Ironhide.

It was thanks to that pit-spawn that Shockwave had been so badly injured when Optimus Prime and his team had come through to rescue that brat Starscream and had been unable to warn Megatron.

Of course that illiterate fool had lost his temper because Shockwave just happened to mention his interest in a certain blue Femme who also happened to be said fool's mate.

Shockwave paused in his reading, he had to admit, he didn't really know why he held this interest towards the Femme Second in Command. She was nothing like him, and defiantly nothing like his previous partners. She was like.....a diamond in the rough.

He normally didn't allow himself to dwell on sickening nostalgia but he couldn't help it in this case as his mind drifted to an incident a few millions years ago.

When he had first met that Femme........

Flashback.

"A break in? Impossible," Shockwave said calmly into his comm. as he rushed towards the fifth storage room.

He had just gotten a report that rouge Autobots had infiltrated the base and were headed for the storage rooms. Each room contained different thing but the fifth one contained Energon stores and at the moment that was more valuable than weapons.

But when he got there, he saw that they didn't seem to have reached them yet for which he was grateful. He was just going to send for more security when he was hit from behind by a stun ray.

He was sent flying and crashed heavily to the floor. He weakily raised his head as several Femmes appeared out of nowhere and went straight for Storage room five and started trying to get in.

"Foolish...Femmes," he managed to choke out. "You will....never get away......with this."

"Well now, I don't know about that," said a very cheerful voice from right behind him.

He felt a foot place it's self on his shoulder and tip him onto his back so that now he could see how had spoken. His one optic flashed in shock at the sight that was before it.

There, holding a smoking gun with a lot of loving affection, was a sky blue Femme with a generous chassis and a devilish glint in her blue Autobot optics. It was obvious that she had been the one to hit him but somehow his processor couldn't process that fact properly.

Proper thought seemed to become even harder when she suddenly walked forward and sat down on him, literally straddling his prone form. He spluttered slightly as she leant close to his face and smiled.

"Well this is a funny situation to be in, isn't it?"

"Madam, I, I....you, I..." Shockwave stuttered incoherently, hardly able to believe this was really happening and to him.

She chuckled and suddenly her hands were all over his body. And he was utterly powerless to stop her doing exactly what she wanted. The thought froze him and for a moment time seemed to stand still. Was this Femme, someone who he had never met before about to....._take_ him, right there on the floor.

This thought both terrified and....thrilled him.

But suddenly, the probing fingers stopped, leaving him oddly unsatisfied and she sat up with a look of triumph. Before he could say anything, she twisted her body and tossed something to a watching Femme who was smirking.

"Here ya go, the key to that ole storage container,"

Shockwave gasped, she'd been looking for his command key, not feel.......well, not what he'd been thinking.

He stared up at the Femme currently straddling him, unable to speak. He was quite honestly flabbergasted, no one had ever done anything like this to him before. He remained like this, not able to move as the Femmes raided his precious Energon supplies.

"You got the Energon?" she eventually called over her shoulder as she leered down at her captive.

"Yes, ma'am," a jade coloured Femme had called back as she loaded some other Femmes with the stolen Energon. After doing this, she transformed and they roared off, leaving just Shockwave with this extraordinary blue Femme all alone in the storage room.

"See you around, guardian," she said in a sultry voice, and leaning down, licked his light bulb.

She then leapt up, in one amazingly fluid movement, to her feet and she charged after her fellow Femmes. As she ran, she shot out several cameras, and then smashed the control panel to the door with her fist, thereby sealing him in.

He stayed lying there at least ten breems after she had left, unable to move or speak.

End of Flashback.

He had later found out that her name was Chromia, bond mate to the Autobot Ironhide. After that he had always held a special interest in her, with the hope that one day he could apprehend her and.....question her.

Unfortunately he had not managed to do that, though he had met her several times since that first meeting. He had however, mentioned his interest to Megatron and his leader had graciously said he could have her.

Megatron really was a good leader who deserved loyalty, he gave so much and wanted little in return. All you needed to be was competent and know how to fight, and follow orders. He could easily do all that and that was why he was rewarded. But he couldn't deny he had failed recently.

He vowed then and there, as he reclined on his berth, he would get that ungrateful Seeker brat back for his master. No matter how long, no matter how much planning he had to do, he would accomplish his goal.

One way or another.

_Author's note. More Cybertron and a brief appearance of Soundwave. Also, is there anyone who fancies Shockwave 'consoling' Megatron? You know what I mean, wink wink. Till next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long to update, I really am. But I got a little stuck with this but now I'm back. Bu since it's my birthday today I thought I'd make an effort and get this chapter up, I hope you all like it._

_Special thanks to Prowlsgirl who wrote the piece with Shockwave and Megatron._

_With thanks to OrionRPime92 for Skylight._

_Moonslash belongs to Himeno24._

_Huntress, Valkyire and Stardust all belong to Jovianokamigirl. _

_Resonance belongs to Jetstorm the Sparkling._

_Nightstorm belongs to Warpster._

_Illusion belongs Illusion224._

_Vendetta belongs to me._

_Big thanks once again to all those who suggested OC's, don't' worry you will be seeing them all at some point._

_Warning for language and 'shudder' Shockwave doing it._

_Enjoy and please review._

The Autobot Femme's POV.

"Come back you slagging Autobitches,"

This was the scene Elita and her fellow Femmes came across as they sped into Kaon. And as Novablaze had correctly informed her, the twins Rouge and Shadow were currently being chased by some very angry enemy Femmes.

Elita groaned briefly and then started barking out orders.

"Huntress, Valkyire, you take the left alley. Stardust, Moonracer, you take the right,"

"Yes ma'am," the Femmes echoed before racing off in their vehicle modes.

"Novablaze, Resonance, come with me,"

While the little black Seeker answered, the other young Femme did not, she simply nodded. She had her mesh like face mask on which prevented her from speaking thanks to a childhood accident. But words were not necessary, she had learned to communicate fine when she had that mask on using sigh language. Not to mention she could use the internal comm.

The two young Femmes quickly followed their Commander, running into a building and then up it's rickety stairs to get a vantage point of the chase. Once there, Elita quickly directed the two Femme to two nearby buildings and they both obeyed without question.

Now there was three vantage points that over looked the violent chase that was going on right below.

"Woo hoo, that all you got?" Shadow taunted as she dodged a shot from a large angry DeceptiFemme named Vendetta who was nearly twice their size.

The royal coloured red and purple Femme snarled in response and transformed into her alt mode which resembled a type of tank and roared after the laughing twin. Shadow simply transformed, vaulted over a broken fence, then transformed back into her fast car mode to race down an alley.

Vendetta roared after the purple and blue car with white highlights, blasting away. But the speedy Femme dodged it all, even as old pieces of machinery blew up around her. Elita shook her head before turning her attention to Shadows twin, Rouge who was being chased by two Seekers named Nightstorm and Moonslash.

Both Seekers were fast and deadly but weren't as crazy as their ground bound comrade Vendetta. They concentrated on tracking Rouge's every move, trying to trap the fast racer. Rouge was currently racing under a series of beams, meaning the Seekers couldn't get a clear shot at her.

But this of course couldn't last and there were more enemies Femmes heading straight for them. The two AutoFemmes were slowly being herded together where they could be easily caught and beaten.

But thankfully fro the two Femmes, Elita and her Femme were on hand to rescue them. The Decepticons had no idea they were there yet, And Elita wanted to keep it that way until the last possible moment.

Both she and her two watchers were keeping the Femmes on the ground updated with the situation and helping them zero in on their pursed comrades location. And it was just as well as a short while later the two twins met each other, almost crashing into each other.

"Ahh," Shadow cried and transformed to prevent herself hitting her twin who skidded to avoid her.

"I thought you were going to through the green zone," Shadow said in exasperation.

"Hey, I thought that's where you were going," said, equally annoyed.

But they didn't have time to argue as at that moment, their pursuers arrived, forming a semi-circle, trapping the two Femmes in a corner. With both gulped as Vendetta pushed her way to the front, an evil smile forming on her beautiful face.

She was large for a Femme but still very good looking and her powerful body only served to enthral Mechs. She smirked at her victims who were now looking slightly nervous though they still had cocky grins on their faces.

"Well, well, it looks like it's the end of the line for you two girls," she sneered, lazily stroking her drawn gun at her side.

Her face then darkened.

"I don't think that skinny pink slut you call a leader has taught you proper manners but don't' worry," she added with a nasty smile. "I can easily fix that.

"Hey, who are you to call Elita a slut," Rouge demanded. "We all know you've done have of the Con army."

"Can't see why they'd sleep with you," added Shadow. "Considering you're bigger than most of them."

Vendetta snarled and made to go for them but at that moment, the other Femmes struck. The evergreen form of Valkyire lunged down and tackled a beige Femme with red highlights. Stardust also came charging out of no where, blasting away at the encircling Femmes, forcing them to scatter.

In the confusion, Moonracer appeared and yelled.

"Get out of here, you two,"

The twins didn't hesitate but transformed and roared off through the gap their comrades had created. Vendetta tried to catch them but Huntress had now appeared. She was just as powerfully built as Vendetta though not as big, and was a mixture of black and grey.

The two Femmes faced off and then were at each others throats, like lionesses fighting over a scrap of meat. Both were skilled at hand to hand and it showed as both within minutes had sustained injuries. No one dared to interfere, but then again they had their own problems, the two Autobot Seekers had joined in.

But suddenly Vendetta was thrown to the ground, a bad wound in her side and Huntress reeled back victorious. With a signal, the Autobot Femme suddenly dispersed, disappearing into the shadows, leaving their foes bloody and beaten.

Skylight coolly walked onto the scene, only glancing once at the retreating Autobots. The tall Flyer stared coldly down at Vendetta who glared back up from her position on the ground.

"What are you looking at?" the fallen Femme hissed, clutching at her side as Skylight continued to stand there.

"I'm admiring your talent for getting utterly slagged by those two Femmes," Skylight replied.

Skylight was not a Seeker but she wasn't a Shuttle class Flyer either. She was something in between, she could be described as a very tall Seeker who wasn't as slim as most were. But despite this, she still had a very feminine grace to her and her ice blue optics highlighted. It was her optics, not her height which made her stand out for she was a loyal Decepticon and most made the mistaking her for an Autobot.

But she was defiantly not and those Mechs and Femme who challenged her soon learned their lesson about never challenging her. She was a Medic who had trained under Ratchet himself before the war and was a force to be reckoned with. She wasn't above threatening castration to other male Medics if they argued with her. Needless to say, not many messed with her.

Vendetta snarled and swiped angrily at the Medic.

"Least I was doing something about it, unlike you, freak."

The other Femmes stilled, knowing that this had been the worst thing the large Femme could have said. They also knew there was no interfering.

Skylight's optics flashed and turned a deep crimson The Medic had an odd condition where her optics could not be changed to show her allegiance, they were fixed as an Autobot blue. But when she got angry, then she showed her true colours.

In an instant, she was upon the foolish loud mouth and had bodily lifted her up by her neck. As the purple and red Femme struggled and clawed at the choking hold, Skylight leaned in and hissed.

"I am no Freak Vendetta but what I am is the Medic who's suppose to be patching you up. So unless you fancy being reformatted into a _Mech _shaped paper weight, I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself,"

Vendetta paled, her looks were very important to her and she knew Skylight meant every word. The other Femme watched, wondering what was going to happen. They also knew that she meant it but then again, the hot headed Femme she was holding was very stubborn and rarely apologised for anything.

There was a moment of stillness where everyone held their breath as the two Femme stared each other out.

But then Vendetta lowered her optics and said quietly.

"Please forgive Skylight, what I said was foolish and hurtful. I can only blame the hit I took to the helm, I would never call you a freak under normal circumstances,"

Skylight snorted and dropped her, turning away as the Femme landed on her aft with a cry.

"I should hope not Vendetta but I would strongly advise you avoid future hits to your helm,"

She turned back, her optics dimming to their normal blue.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Skylight," Vendetta answered, making sure to keep her voice respectful.

"Good," Skylight said shortly before turning to the others.

"Alright," she said, drawing a scanner from sub-space. "Who's injured?"

Back at the Autobot Femme Base.

"What were you two thinking?" Elita demanded of the shamefaced twins who stood side by side, heads bowed.

"Well?"

"We were just raiding them ma'am," Shadow began.

"Yeah, we stole some important pieces of equipment for Illusion and Red Jack's Med bay," Rouge cut in before Shadow said.

"But we couldn't' resist giving their base a little make over."

"Yeah, how were we to know they don't like neon pink,"

"Is this the neon pink paint that gives off fumes in hot condtions," Valkyire asked with a raised optic brows.

"Ummm," Rouge said slowly.

"Maybe," Shadow said with a shameful grimace.

Elita shook her head, this two were as bad as the Lamborghini twins back on Earth. But as she thought this, a wave of sadness over took her, poor Sunny and Sides. They were still in a bad way thanks to that fragger Megatron.

This softened her feelings to the terrible twosome. But only a little bit.

"You two are on probation for this silly prank and you'll be spending some time in the brig," she said sternly.

Before they could protest, she said.

"While we're grateful for the parts, there was no need for that 'prank', we do not deliberately main our enemies."

"Not to mention the injures we incurred rescuing you," Huntress cut in, her face set in a very stern expression. Her strictness was matched only by her mate Red Alert.

The twins looked even more remerge and Elita hoped they learned a lesson from this. It might not stick but hopefully it would make them think twice the nest tiem they were let lose.

Dismissing them all, and after making sure those injured were heading straight for the Med Bay, she went off in search of Red Jack. As Shadowlight was away for this cycle, she had decided to talk to Red Jack so that he could prepare for the journey to Earth.

"Red Jack?" Elita called softly into the workshop. "Are you there?"

"Oh, hi, Elita," he said, bounding out from behind a shelf, a big grin on his face. "How are you, what can I do for you?"

She smiled and came into the room properly.

"I'm here to tell you that you're going to be transferred to Earth."

But before she could elaborate, his face fell and his optics suddenly became very moist. Since he'd bee formatted into an adult far too quickly, he had a somewhat childish mind. He was a very good and competent Medic but sometimes had difficulty believing this. Which meant a lot of mood swings.

"O-okay, I understand," he said miserably, turning away. "I know I'm no good as a Medic, it's better I'm not around screwing things up."

"No no, that's not it at all," Elita quickly said, before he could verbally abuse himself anymore.

She went over to him and place an arm around his shoulders, smiling gently.

"Jack I'm sending you to Earth because there are some Mechs who need your help,"

He looked up at her, hope in his optics.

"Yes Jack," she said gently. "We need your skills in order to help them recover, you're the only one I can really trust to do this."

As his face broke into a wide smiel, she added quickly.

"I can't give you all the detail yet as there are a couple of others I'm sending, for different reason, and I don't' want to have to tell the story repeatedly."

As he nodded, she added with a smile.

"At least you can look forward to seeing your 'creators' again,"

He really did grin now, his whole face was lit up at the thought of seeing Wheeljack and Red Alert again, the two Mechs responsible for his being in existence as something other than a drone.

"What about Megatron and Shockwave?" he asked, optics wide at the thought of meeting either of the cruel Mechs. Elita smiled humorously.

"For now, we don't have to worry about either of them, their out of action for the time being."

But as Red Jack nodded, she couldn't help but wonder. What were those two up to?

Shockwave's POV.

Shockwave walked into a darkened room, where the only light came from outside lights. Megatron's slight blurry outline was on the berth. The Mech's shoulder's were hunched and he looked like he was struggling with indecision.

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave asked hesitantly as he came in, the door sliding closed behind him. "Are you alright, sir?"

"No," Megatron snarled, his voice cutting through the dark like a razor's edge.

"I-is there anything I can help you with sir?" Shockwave said cautiously.

"No, there isn't…" Megatron cut off.

The Decepticon leader turned around slowly, his ruby optics glowing brightly. He stared at Shockwave with a suddenly thoughtful expression. His face softened just slightly as he scrutinised the purple Mech before him.

Shockwave shifted, slightly uncomfortable but allowed Megatron to stare. Megatron, after all, could do whatever he wanted. It was his leader's right, and if he wanted to stare at his subordinate, then who was Shockwave to stop him. The guardian of Cybertron shivered at the look those optics acquired after a while.

"What exactly are you willing to do for me, Shockwave?" Megatron asked, his voice low and inviting.

"Anything my lord wishes for me to do," Shockwave replied simply.

"Then come here," Megatron ordered.

Shockwave immediately went forward, stopping beside the berth and waiting for the next command. Without preamble, Megatron pulled the purple Mech to him and started to gently nip at the guardian's neck, his fingers following fresh weld lines. Shockwave groaned and squirmed slightly, surprised at Megatron's pleasurable assault.

"M-Megatron, sir?" Shockwave gasped in complete shock as this happened.

"Hmm, you said you were willing to do anything Shockwave," Megatron purred. "Are you willing to interface with me?"

Megatron gave another nip to the purple Mech's neck.

"I've been so horny lately, with no way to relive myself,"

Megaton's hand slipped down to cup Shockwave's already burning Codpiece.

"Would you like me to ride you, my faithful servant? Feel me tight around you?"

"Oh! Y-yes, sir! Anything you want sir," Shockwave said fervently.

"You shall be rewarded for all your loyal services, Shockwave," Megatron said, pushing Shockwave to lie back on the berth.

Shockwave trembled as Megatron took off his Codpiece and started to stroke him. Shockwave gasped and moaned, arching up at the strong, sure touches. He hadn't been touched like this since years before the war started, and it felt amazing. The best part was that it was his Commander doing it to him.

Megatron quickly rubbed Shockwave to full arousal, the purple one writhing and gasping beneath him. The noises Shockwave made alone were making him wet, and he couldn't wait to relieve that damned ache that was deep inside him.

Megatron pulled his hand away and reached down to remove his own Codpiece. He paused and looked at Shockwave, who was watching eagerly.

"You are NEVER to reveal to anyone what happened to me because of those accursed Autobots," he commanded, his optics flashing brightly.

"Never, sir," Shockwave said breathlessly.

Megatron nodded. If there was one Mech who would always follow his direct orders, no matter what they were, it was Shockwave. The Mech was defiantly his most loyal soldier.

Megatron popped his Codpiece off and Shockwave made a noise of disbelief before going silent. He was shocked to say the least but wouldn't comment because that would insult his leader. Megatron gave a snort of satisfaction from the lack of reaction rewarded Shockwave with another stroke up his length, making the Mech jerk and moan loudly.

The silver Decepticon quickly mounted his subordinate, lining up his Port with the straining erection before pushing down slowly. He hadn't been stretched open in so very long, and so his Port was tight. There was a burning sting as he continued to push down until he was completely impaled on Shockwave's length. The Mech beneath him was very still, but Megaron could see just how hard it was for him to be.

Ignoring the burning sting, Megatron begun to slowly move his hips up and down along the rigid length. Shockwave moaned beneath him and couldn't help but thrust up. Megatron growled threateningly and Shockwave stilled. Megatron continued to work himself until the pain was gone and only then did he smile and purr.

"Now you can move Shockwave."

Shockwave hesitantly placed his hands on Megatron's hips and when they weren't slapped away, he gripped the metal and started cogently thrust.

Megaron and started to move his hips along with Shockwave's rhythm. He actually couldn't believe the sensations he was receiving. He hadn't allowed anybody to touch his Port in ages, and it felt so very different from being inside of someone. He was stretched wide and it was amazing.

"Faster!" Megatron growled. "Harder!"

Shockwave complied, his body moving faster into Megatron's tight Port. Megatron met his every thrust and it sent jolts of lust through his body. The silver Mech placed his hands on Shockwave's chest to help get leverage to thrust his body harder onto the hot piece that was inside him.

He felt the wonderful build up of overload coming up on him, yet that too felt different. With every thrust, his Port was spasming around Shockwave harder and harder. He forced his overload to stay back until Shockwave overloaded, he was always in control. The purple Mech's thrusts grew erratic and faster. Shockwave finally came with a cry, shooting his load so very deep inside of Megatron.

The sensation of the fluid being shot inside him was enough to send Megatron over the edge and his control shattered as he moved his hips desperately, trying to make the pleasure last longer. Finally, he slumped on top of Shockwave with a sigh. That overload had been exactly what he needed. The ache in his body was gone.

"Lord Megatron? I-I am honoured you chose me for this," Shockwave said after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm? Well, you're my most loyal You deserved a reward for all your hard work."

"Thank you sir,"

Megatron sighed and lifted himself off of Shockwave. It felt intimate to stay with a Mech like that. He did allow Shockwave to lie there beside him, though.

"Sir? I-I'm falling asleep. I can leave if you don't want me to recharge here."

"Eh, you can stay," Megatron murmured softly.

"Thank you sir," Shockwave said tiredly.

Within minutes the two of them had drifted off into recharge, both content for his own reasons.

_Author's note. The next chapter takes place both at Cybertron and back on Earth at the Decepticon base._

_Till next time._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long to update again, but I've been working late all week. Still, I finally got this done and I hope you all like it._

_With thanks to Murasaki_KuroNeko_Rei for her characters, Silviana and Lilith._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Shockwave's POV.

Shockwave was carefully replacing his Codpiece when Megatron moved slightly in his sleep. This made the purple Mech pause, he didn't wish to disturb his leader. He still couldn't quite believe what had happened, it was like a dream, a dream he had woken from had found to be true.

He had just had mind blowing interface with his leader and had even been allowed to sleep with him afterwards. He was having slight trouble believing what had happened but the satisfied feeling deep within his Port told him otherwise. Mentally he smiled, he was starting to wonder why he had gone so long without interface. He had just about forgotten about how good it was.

He understood that Megatron had only interfaced with him as a way to relieve himself but he didn't care. After all, it showed how much he trusted Shockwave not to breath a word about what had happened. This alone was enough to please Shockwave, the actual interface was a bonus.

He sighed softly, it was time to go and get back to work. It had been very nice of his leader to allow him to sleep beside him but he knew Megarton didn't expect him to stay all night. He was just going to leave quietly and allow Megatron to sleep, he'd make sure he was alright later.

He carefully got off the berth and started making his way to the door when.

"Leaving so soon, Shockwave?"

Shockwave gave a small start and turned to see Megatron slightly propped up on the berth, watching him with a wry smile. Shockwave quickly cleared his throat and said.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I didn't want to disturb you."

Megatron chuckled.

"You didn't disturb me Shockwave but I always know when my interface partner is trying to leave," he said with a feral grin and Shockwave knew the grey Mech wasn't talking about him.

Shockwave nodded before asking.

"I hope my performance was satisfactory for you, my Lord, under the circumstances?"

Megatron smiled and said.

"Don't worry, Shockwave, you proved your worth to me once again,"

This made Shockwave stand slightly straighter, mentally smirking. He always enjoyed praise from his leader who naturally did not dole it out for every little thing. But he wasn't quite prepared for his leader's next question.

"How long since you've done it Shockwave? Had a really good interface?"

"Not in a very, very long time, my Lord," Shockwave said simply.

Megatron chuckled but not unkindly.

"I confess I don't understand how anyone can go so long without it, especially if they've done it in the past."

Shockwave gave a sort of helpless shrug.

"I realise it must seem odd but I just get completely caught up in my work, I don't have time to seek someone out,"

"You should get yourself someone Shockwave, someone to warm your berth until you can get your hands on the one you want," Megatron said with a sly grin. "You like Femmes don't you? Take a nice little one and keep her close."

Shockwave considered the suggestion thoughtfully.

"Thank you for the suggestion my Lord," he said honestly. "But I don't think I would make a very good job of it,"

Megatron laughed softly.

"Ah well, it's always a possibility," he said generously.

He then grinned at Shockwave.

"Besides, I believe you have a very ambitious goal, don't you? To tame the wild blue Autobot Femme Chromia," he said, a lustful look in his optics.

"Ahem, indeed, Megatron," Shockwave said, if he had had a face, he would have been blushing slightly.

Thankfully, this didn't show in his voice. This was another reason why he was intrigued by the Femme SIC, she made him blush. No one had ever made him blush in such a fashion, not every time he thought of them.

He hadn't slept with anyone in Orns but that didn't mean…he hadn't experienced certain strong feelings. Deep feelings of arousal that had needed to be taken care of, in a very discreet manner. He found his private wash room was the best place for this.

He refocused his attention back on his leader who was speaking again.

"A word of advice Shockwave," he said matter-of-factly.

"When you take someone, doesn't matter if it's Chromia or another, make sure you show them who is in charge."

Megatron had a wide smile on his face but he was being deadly serious.

"Once you do that, they are yours. They may protest, try to fight you even but that doesn't change the fact. It can take time, you must be willing to invest this but it is all worth it,"

Shockwave nodded, paying rapt attention as Megatron continued.

"You know it was by pure chance that my little whore got away from me? He just happened to crash outside the Ark and of course those soft Sparked fools took him in,"

Megatron shook his head in regret, regret for having lost his toy in such a fashion. But then he smiled as he looked into Shockwave's face with it's single optic bulb.

"All I have to do is get my hands on him again, and then I will ensure that he never runs again,"

And Shockwave believed his leader, he knew he would not rest until he took Starscream again.

Megatron's optics were glowing brightly with promise of this fact but then they dimmed to their usual shade.

"Once I am recovered I am going to go recruiting, I want you to draw up a list of those of look suitable before I go and see them,"

"Of course, my Lord," Shockwave said in his professional manner.

Megatron nodded and with of his hand, dismissed Shockwave. But as Shockwave started for the door, Megatron suddenly called out to him.

"I'd like you to come back at the end of your work cycle, Shockwave,"

Shockwave paused, his leader's words sinking in. And then he nodded before leaving, leaving his leader relaxing on the berth, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Elita's POV.

Elita strode along the corridors of her base, Red Jack happily at her side. Once she had reassured the young Medic that he was only being sent to Earth because he was desperately needed there, he had reverted to his usual cheerful self.

As yet, she hadn't told him exactly why because he did not want to have to repeat herself detailing the abuse Starscream had suffered. It was a very painful subject, not to mention the fact that others had been hurt. But there was one that she could talk to Red Jack about, and she briefly cursed herself for not thinking of it earlier.

Drawing the red and white Mech into a deserted corridor, she turned to face him and said.

"Jack, you know how I said I would explain the Earth situation once we found the others,"

He nodded.

"Well, there was something I forgot to tell you, something that will affect you personally," she said gently and his optics widened.

"As you know, there was an attack on the Ark and several Autobots were hurt. One of those was Red Alert."

"Red Alert," he cried, fear for his 'creator' spilling out of him.

"It's alright Jack," she instantly reassured. "Physically, his injuries were minor and he has long since recovered from them,"

Red Jack paused, looking a little less panic but still very much concerned.

"It's the psychological ones we're worried about, he suffered greatly because even though he was not himself, he still let Megatron into the base," Elita explained gently.

Red Jack's optics were wide with shock, he knew how much protecting security meant to his 'creator'. He could only imagine how this would have affected the strict Mech for having failed in his duty.

"You need to be there for him," Elita said gently. "Help him get over it."

"I will," he promised, bright optics shinning with emotion. "I'll do what ever it takes."

Elita smiled.

"Good Mech," she said, patting his cheek and he beamed. Red Jack was the type who needed lots of praise when he did something good. It was a result of his unusual Sparking.

"Let's go," Red Jack now said in a voice of determination. "I want to get to Earth as soon as possible."

Elita laughed as he pulled her along but let him, she wanted to get things organised as soon as possible. The lightly jogged along the corridor until they came to a dead end with a ladder leading upwards in front of them. Red Jack quickly climbed up it, opening the man hole at the top before scrambling through it.

Elita then followed, emerging into a brightly lit room with lots of storage containers. She then followed Red jack out into another corridor before they finally came to a door. Red Jack quickly knocked and then stood back. A moment later the door was opened and they were greeted by a Femme with different shades of grey, black, white and silver.

"Elita, Jack, how nice to see you," she smiled and gestured for them to come in.

"Hello Shadowlight," Elita greeted back as she and Red Jack entered.

This was Shadowlight's office in the neutral base and it was very comfy and organised. There were lots of cabinets full of data pads and other stuff but they were out of the way. Apart from a desk and workplace, there was also an assortment of comfy looking chairs and sofas. The Femme with the high wings doors liked you to feel at home when you visited her office and it usually worked.

"I heard you had some trouble earlier," Shadowlight said with an amused smile causing Elita to sigh heavily.

"Indeed we did, I swear those triple changers will be the end of me,"

Shadow and Rouge were very useful and skilled, there was no denying that. As triple changers, they had ground and Seeker forms which made them formidable. Rouge was a fighter while her sister Shadow was a field Medic, one who worked without a her own Medical Bay. But they were so unbelievably reckless.

Shadowlight's optics twinkled, but she didn't say anything more on the subject and indicated that they should both sit down. Elita and Red Jack gladly did so as the neutral Femme also sat.

"What can I do for you?" Shadowlight asked after they had made themselves comfy.

"I have something very serious to discuss with you and Jack," Elita began. "And also a request."

"Oh?" Shadowlight said curiously, sensing how serious this was.

"This will take a while," Elita warned. "If you're busy, I will come back later."

"I was just with Silviana and Lilith," Shadowlight said, speaking of a pair of Femme twins who she spent a lot of time with. "But they've gone off for some studying and I won't see them again till much later. And I don't have anything on for the rest of this cycle."

"Good," Elita said with a smile before turning serious.

"Well, it all started several cycles ago…."

She explained about Starscream and how he came to be with the Autobots. She talked about all the horrible things they had found about him, how he had been abused for so long. She talked about the good and the bad things that had occurred at the Ark and about all those who had tried to help him.

She explained in great detail all about how Starscream had been kidnapped, and the following rescue. Both of her listeners were silent throughout the whole thing though Red Jack had great difficulty controlling himself when Elita talked about how Red Alert had been used by Megatron. But somehow he managed.

"And that's it," Elita finally finished with a sigh.

"The poor twins have been suffering nightmares ever since and Starscream still hasn't woke up. Not to mention how poor Red is doing."

She looked right into Shadowlight's optics and then Red Jacks.

"Will you help them."

"I will," Shadowlight said resolutely. "And I can even think of some who can help as well, Silviana and Lilith for one."

"And you can count on me Elita," Red Jack said, placing his hand over his Spark to show how dedicated he was.

Elita's optics shone as she said exactly two words in response to this.

"Thank you.

Optimus's POV.

"Hello my darling,"

Optimus smiled as the face of his beloved appeared before him. He spoke before she did, and he drank in the way her optics danced with happiness at his words. It was hard to be parted from her once again but he was grateful for the time they had had together, even if it had been for a short time.

"Hello to you too," she replied, her lovely smile enthralling him.

"I have some wonderful news," she continued. "Both Shadowlight and Red Jack are going to come to Earth, along with some others."

"That is indeed good news, my darling," Optimus said, his optics twinkling with pleasure.

"We will be sure to be ready for them."

"But I'm afraid they cannot get there until the Space Bridge is repaired," Elita continued sorrowfully. "It would take too long by any other means, Omega Supreme needs to rest after getting you all back so fast,"

Optimus nodded.

"Don't worry Elita," he said soothingly. "I've already spoken to Blaster about that, he's going to talk to Soundwave and, ahem, drop some strong hints about getting it repaired."

This made Elita laugh out loud.

"Oh Optimus," she said, her optics sparkling. "That was very sneaky,"

"I'm glad you think so," he said, his optics equally sparkling. "He's been wanting to talk to Soundwave any way, about the _good_ news."

"It certainly is good news," Elita agreed, smiling. "The first Sparkling to be Sparked and born on Earth, it will be a very special occasion."

"Indeed it will be," Optimus said, smiling widely behind his mask. "Indeed it will."

Blaster's POV.

Blaster waited on the deserted cliff top, sitting on a comfy slab of rock. He had contacted Soundwave some time ago, asking to see him briefly and the serious blue Mech had agreed. Technically, he hadn't come along, Jazz had given him a lift to the rendezvous point but had then driven off to a discreet distance.

He hummed softly, loving the feeling of the warm glow inside of him. He couldn't' wait until his Sparkling was born.

"Blaster," came a voice from right behind him.

"Wave," he breathed as he turned to see Soundwave standing there. "Sorry, I didn't notice you there."

"Blaster, highly distracted," agreed Soundwave as he moved forward to sit next to Blaster on the rock slab.

"Heh, sure am," Blaster laughed before growing a bit more serious.

"Wave, I've got some news."

Looking Soundwave right in the optic, well visor, he took a deep breath and said.

"My Spark split,"

Soundwave didn't say anything for a minute and then.

"Cassettes will be thrilled," Soundwave murmured softly causing Blaster to laugh.

"Heh, well, my kids are going to need a few play mates," he said teasingly before adding slyly.

"Am I going to get a kiss? I am expecting after all."

The next moment, Blaster found himself on his back as sound wave pinned him there, having already removed his face mask. The next ten or so minutes were spent in a full blown make out session.

After they finished, Blaster said, a little breathlessly.

"Wave, would you be able to organise the rebuilding of the Space Bridge?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave said before adding with a small smile. "Leader must be able to return."

This made Blaster laugh out loud at his counterpart's sneakiness. This resulted in another make out session which lasted even longer. But finally Blaster had to leave, his Spark was still very delicate as Soundwave reminded him. With a final kiss of goodbye, Blaster called over to Jazz to meet him before setting off.

"See you around, Wave," he called with lone last cheeky grin.

Soundwave remained by the Cliffside for quite a while, long after Blaster had gone. With both Megatron and Starscream gone from the base, the Nemesis was a very nosy place to be at the moment. He needed a little bit of time to get all his thoughts and feelings in order before he returned.

He was honestly happy for Blaster, the red tape player had waited so long for his Sparklings. Wryly he thought about how his own were going to react when they heard the news. Just a few days ago they had been asking about that very subject.

He sighed, he supposed he should go back and _break_ the news.

But as he got to his feet, something caught his the edge of his line of vision and he turned. What he saw defiantly made him pause.

A fire ball was streaking across the still dark sky, but managing to light out the whole area of it continued on it's course. His gaze followed it was it eventually went low and crashed through what he knew to be forest in the distance. The was a burst of bright orange light and the darkness again, as though there had never been a mentor in the first place.

But something told Soundwave it was more than that and in that moment, he determined to find out what it was.

Skyfire's POV.

Skyfire groaned softly before sitting up in his berth. He had just had another restless recharge where he had tossed and turned fitfully. Ratchet had stopped giving him sedatives, instead insisting that he have plenty of berth rest.

This had suited Skyfire, up to a certain point. He wanted to remain in the Med Bay because that was where Starscream was. There was no way he was not going to be there when Starscream finally awoke, not even Unicron could tear him away. But oh, it was so hard just sitting around, doing _nothing._

He was passive by nature but this feeling of helplessness was just overwhelming.

"Can't sleep?"

Skyfire turned at the sound of the voice, it was Thundercracker sadly smiling at him from where he was lying with his mate on a berth. By now the two Seekers could have moved out of the Med Bay but like Skyfire, they wanted to remain until Starscream was better.

Ratchet had been pleased with this decision, he wanted to monitor the two just to make sure everything was alright. It wasn't often he was able to do this as most fled when they were medically able to.

But of course, this meant the two were suffering in the same way Skyfire was. Both had only left for very short flights so as to prevent air sickness taking hold but apart from that they hadn't budged. This of course didn't include the time they had left to go to that meeting to discuss the situation with Prime and the others.

Skyfire shook himself and focused on the question Thundercracker had just asked him.

"No, I don't think I'm going to need t sleep for a long time after this,"

Thundercracker chuckled and nuzzled his sleeping mate.

"It helps when you share a berth but I know what you mean," he said quietly.

"It is hard."

"Yeah," Skyfire said with a heavy sigh, briefly glancing over at the twins who were sleeping soundly, thanks to some sedatives.

"Why do you think…" Skyfire began but there came a sudden frantic beeping from right behind him.

Skywarp woke up with a start, looking around in alarm as Skyfire spun around. As Skyfire rushed off, Skywarp yelped.

"What's happening, what's going on?"

"It's alright Warp," Thundercracker quickly said, holding his hysterical mate, trying to clam him down.

"Nothing's the matter, everything's fine."

"But what was that racket?" Skywarp asked, very confused now. But before Thundercracker could answer, the beeping became louder.

"It's Starscream," Skyfire suddenly cried, his voice carrying over to them.

"He's waking up,"

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Starscream wakes up but what is going to happen now? Will he be able to recover or is he broken beyond repair. Also, what is that mysterious crash that Soundwave investigates? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. Just to warn you all, this chapter contains an abuse flashback, so if you don't like, don't read._

_Sorry for taking so long once again, but since I'm working so much I don't have much time to write. Anyway, I hope you all like this._

_With thanks to __Brithe Avennee for her character of Fibers._

_Enjoy and please review._

Soundwave carefully approached the crash site of the supposed meteorite. He hadn't encountered any Autobots which suggested they weren't aware of the crash. But it wasn't really surprising, after all, he doubted he or any of the other Decepticons would have spotted it for their base. It just so happened that he had been out and about.

The burning smell of oil, metal and wood hit his sensors as he entered the clearing the burning fireball had created. Everything was black with the impact and there were a few remaining pieces of organic material burning but it didn't concern him. What interested him was the small, still glowing white hot space pod right in front of him.

Despite it's size, it looked like only a human could exist in it and even then be cramped, it clearly had been space worthy. It almost resembled a missile with it's long, sleek body which would have propelled it through space at a very high rate.

Soundwave's curiosity about what this pod contained was by now very aroused.

He quickly made his way forward, even as the hot metal cooled. The charred vegetation crumbled under his foot as he walked. He checked he still had his gun handy, it was safely stored in sub space. You never knew what a mysterious space craft could contain.

He carefully examined the container in front of him, silently contemplating how he was going to open it. But suddenly, there was a loud hissing noise and with a puff of smoke, the space craft cracked and started to open.

He watched impassively as this happened.

With a final puff, the metal plates separated and Soundwave was able to see what was inside. Though his face mask and visor hid his expression, he couldn't help but make a small noise of surprise.

A small white face stared up at him with unblinking yellow optics.

Starscream's POV.

Dream/Flashback.

Starscream trembled as he waited on the berth, soft moans escaping through his gag. Megatron had captured him some time ago, by covering his mouth to prevent cries before injecting a mild sedative. This meant that the Seeker was conscious but completely limp and helpless.

He could only watch as he was picked up and carried in his leader's arms, all the way to that room. Once there, Megatron carefully placed him on the berth and stripped him of his armour. As Starscream lay naked and helpless, Megatron leant down smirking and said.

"You look lovely, my darling little Star,"

Starscream had made a feeble sound of protest, his limbs shaking slightly, indicating that he was regaining use of them. Megatron merely chuckled and that was when he had bound and gagged the powerless Seeker to the berth before leaving him there.

Starscream hadn't been left very long, his internal chrome reassured him of that. But the breems seemed to drag on, as he whimpered and vainly tugged on his bonds.

Megatron had forced him to kneel and had then bound his hands to the headboard of the berth. Starscream was forced to remain in this highly uncomfortable position while he waited for Megatron to come and take him. And he knew exactly how Megatron was going to do that.

He shifted slightly, trying to loosen the muscles in his sore, stiff back but it wasn't much help. His feet weren't bound together but both had a shackle that joined to the end of the berth making sure Starscream couldn't change his position.

His forehead rested against the headboard as he struggled to control his emotions. He hated this, he utterly hated this but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He had tried running, he had tried hiding, he had even tried killing his abuser. But nothing had worked and he had no one to turn to.

A bystander might ask why he did not enlist the help of his Trine mates. But even though Megatron had never directly threatened them, Starscream knew what would happen if he ever told. And he would die before he allowed them to endure that form of Spark breaking torture.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him, it was a door opening. He painfully twisted his head round and saw Megatron standing there, smirking.

Starscream whimpered with fear as Megatron started making his easy way over, his hand already rubbing his Cod Piece. And then Megatron was there, climbing onto the berth, right behind the trembling Seeker.

"_No,"_

"Hmmm, my little whore," Megatron murmured as he nuzzled Starscream's lower back.

"_Please,"_

Megatron started to rub his sides, grinding his body against Starscream's.

"_Don't…"_

He felt kisses grace his bare protoform and they made him weep with the knowledge of expectant pain.

"_I don't want…."_

He felt Megatron purr as he drew back slightly from Starscream in order to remove his straining Cod Piece. Starscream felt Megatron get on top of him, grip his hips and position himself outside of the Seeker's Port.

"_No, no, no, noooooooooooooo!"_

End of Dream/Flashback.

He came awake in an instant, screaming the fear he had not been able to express through the gag, and thrashing violently. But there were things holding him down, he couldn't get the image of Megatron about to rape him out of his head.

His scream was loud enough that several objects vibrated ominously but he didn't notice this. He shot upwards, nearly falling off the berth he was on as he bawled his pain and fear.

His scream ended and so did his tears but he was unable to calm down. His Spark, oh his Spark, it was beating against his chest, beating like it was about to smash through. His mouth worked but no sound came out, his optics were bulging as he fought to squash the rising panic within him.

"Oh, oh, oh, OH,"

Waves of emotions were coursing through his body, so much so that he felt like he was going to purge. It was just too much, all of it, he was going to die, he was sure of it.

"Oh Primus, oh Primus,"

He couldn't breath, he was choking on his own fear, it felt like his Spark was going to explode.

"Starscream, Starscream!"

A voice…someone was calling his name but he couldn't focus on it, all he could do was fight the looming fear and pain that was trying to take him over. His vision was going black, he was going to die, he was going to die, he was…..

"_**Starscream!"**_

His optics flew open and he stared at the sight of…..Skyfire. He blinked, this couldn't be real, Skyfire was lost, lost to the ice so long ago. But no, he was here and he was clutching Starscream's hands and looking very worried.

Starscream breathed in and then he breathed out, his Spark was still fluttering madly even as he dumbly stared at his old friend. He…he was utterly confused, what was going on.

"Starscream," Skyfire now said gently, stroking his hand gently. "Are you alright."

"I…I.." Starscream stuttered, had Skyfire rescued him from Megatron.

He glanced down at his body, checking for signs of abuse. But though there was an ache of phantom pain in his Port, he knew it was just form the dream. His systems were assuring him he hadn't interfaced recently.

Seeing Starscream's confusion, Skyfire quickly said.

"Were you having a bad dream Starscream, about…Megatron?"

Starscream looked up at him and nodded, his red optics wide.

"Do you remember where you are Starscream?" Skyfire now asked as he saw how confused Starscream still was.

Starscream frowned and glanced around the room, his optics widening in surprise. Orange walls, that could only mean….he was in the Autobot base. Had he been captured, and why couldn't he remember?

"I…I'm in the Autobot base," he said slowly. "But why."

"Oh Starscream," Skyfire said softly as he lent forward and hugged the Seeker.

"You've been with us for over a week," he whispered softly. "You….you left the Decepticons and….Megatron."

"Megatron?"

Starscream trembled as he said this, the fear clear in his voice.

"Yes Starscream," Skyfire said gently, releasing him so he could look him in the optic.

"But we've been protecting you, keeping him from hurting you again. And I won't let him hurt you ever again."

Starscream blinked slowly as he took this in. The expression on his face turned to a hopeful one.

"R-really? You promise?"

"I promise," Skyfire said gently before adding. "And look who's here to protect you as well."

Starscream followed where Skyfire was indicating and gasped. Standing right in front of him was his beloved Trine, Skywarp and Thundercracker. He gaped for a moment before asking softly.

"Warp, TC?"

"Yeah, it's us Screamer," Skywarp said with a weak grin.

Thundercracker leant forward and took his hand.

"We'll always be there for you Starscream."

Starscream grinned, his Spark swelling with happiness. His three favourite bots in the whole universe were here now, with him. And they promised to look after him, oh he had wanted this so much.

He suddenly lunged forward and seized all three in a huge hug.

"I love you all, I love you all so much, and I never want you to leave."

"Aw, you'll never get rid of us, Screamer," Skywarp laughed. "You know that, even if you try to leave, we'll follow, we'll hunt you down and smother you with hugs."

Starscream giggled and hugged them even tighter.

"_Um, what's wrong with him?" _Skywarp now asked over the comm to Ratchet.

"_It's the trauma," _Ratchet replied with a sigh. _"He's reverted back to a child like state of mind in order to cope."_

"_How long will that last?" _Thundercracker asked quietly.

"_Unknown," _Ratchet replied regretfully. _"But I'm afraid when he does go back to his normal state, there's going to be a crisis. And we still don't know everything Megatron said or did to him while he had him."_

As Thundercracker mentally acknowledged this, Ratchet added.

"_For now, all you can do is be there for him, it'll help if he feels safe."_

The Medic sighed as Starscream continued to nuzzle into his Trine and his intended. It was always going to be hard and but soon the real work would begin. He could only hope Elita's group could make it and soon to Earth.

Soundwave's POV.

The large blue Mech strolled into the Nemesis, a small form clinging tightly to his chest. A few Decepticons glanced curiously at what the TIC was holding but a glare from the silent tape player silenced any questions they had.

What they could see though was that the little thing was a Femme, in fact many though she was a Sparkling by the way she trembled and hid her face. Soundwave ignored the stares and carried on towards his quarters.

He planned to settle this young Femme and take her along to Hook's later. It was still to early to go and see him, and the Femme did not seem to be in a desperate need for medical attention.

Finally, he reached his quarters and entered.

"Hey boss," Frenzy called lazily from his and Rumble's berth.

The two were up surprisingly early, but then again, both loved to hear about his, _encounters_ with the Atuobot Blaster. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were soundly asleep as was Ratbat but Ravage was active, lightly washing a paw.

Ravage looked up as Soundwave walked over to their set of berths, and raised an optic at the sight of the little Femme. Meanwhile, Rumble rolled over to say with a yawn.

"So, how did it…..? Holy Primus!"

This woke Frenzy up who sat up, rubbing his optics before gaping at Soundwave.

"Who's that?" he blurted out as the Femme hid her face.

"Designation, Fibers," Soundwave informed them as he sat down on his berth, settling the Femme in his lap.

She was a strange little thing to be sure. Her body was that of a white Seeker with the normal feminine round thighs and triangular calves that you would expect. Her chestplate and crotchplate were black with purple stripes while her waist area was grey. Her little feet were black and so were her forearms but her hands were white.

Her wings were more like the Shuttle Skyfire's wings and were white with black stripes that ran to her upper arms. Her white face with it's yellow optics were what you would expect to see in a young Femme with a black and purple helm with a V shaped front.

However, she had some rather unusual features on her helm in the form of grey 'elf' style ears which made her look almost feline.

Soundwave examined her with interest, it didn't matter to him is she was slightly different. Those 'ears' could mean she had some interesting abilities.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do with Fibers. He didn't want to entrust her to any of the other Decepticons but at the same time, he wasn't inclined to hand her over to the Autobots. They had enough on their plate, without this fragile Femme to look after.

He hadn't been able to get much out of her so far, except her name. When the space pod had first opened and she had seen him, she had tried to hide. It had taken a little bit of telepathy to coax her from it and even then, she hadn't been willing to answer any of his questions.

Finally, he had asked her what her name was.

She had met his visor briefly before frowning slightly and glancing away. It was almost as though she was trying to think of something. Finally, and in a very small voice, she had replied.

He had then informed her that he was going to be taking her back to his base and she had accepted this without much protest. She had neither fraction insignia or optics, but he had a nagging feeling that overlooking this, she had no real knowledge of the War.

Of course now that he had brought her here, the only question was what to do now?

He was aware of Rumble and Frenzy moving closer, looking the newcomer up and down. She shied away from their gazes, though her face remained fairly expressionless. It was clear she didn't show her true emotions normally but Soundwave could easily sense the fear coming from her.

Finally, his young creations finished looking over her and grinned.

"All right," Rumble said gleefully. "You've brought us a sister."

The little Femme's optics widened at this statement, it had clearly been the last thing she had been expecting. But as Soundwave briefly glanced at her, he saw a briefest flash of...hope in those yellow optics.

"Hi," Frenzy now said, before Soundwave could protest Rumble's statement. "I'm Frenzy and this goofball is Rumble."

"Hey, who's the goofball?" Rumble demanded, shoving Frenzy and the two started wrestling together.

Fibers watched, wide eyed as she carried on clinging to Soundwave. Ravage rolled his optics and said.

"_Try not to overwhelm the poor Femme any more than you already have."_

As the twins glared mutinously at their elder brother, Fibers followed their gaze. She spotted the large panther but didn't ask the obvious question.

"Designation, Ravage," Soundwave supplied for her and she briefly gave her a timidly grateful look.

"So," Frenzy now said with a very sly look. "How did your meeting with _Blaster_ go?"

"Yeah," Rumble added with a grin. "Did you get any smooching done?"

"Irrelevant," Soundwave replied stiffly making them groan in disappointment but they were still grinning at the implication that there had been.

"It is time for bed," Soundwave now announced, laying done with the little Femme pressed close to his chest.

Ravage purred and leapt up to snuggle beside Soundwave, after giving Fibers a quick lick. The little Femme squeaked in surprise and warily eyed the large silver cat. However, she relaxed as she saw the big cat fully intended to sleep and settled against Soundwave's chest.

She didn't move as Rumble and Frenzy joined her, though her body went slightly stiff. But it seemed she could sense there was no ill intent in their actions and after a while, relaxed again.

Soundwave idly stroked her head as she drifted off, his mind mulling over Rumble's early statement.

He'd always wanted a daughter.

_Author's note. The next chapter continues with what's happening in the Med Bay as Skyfire, Thundercracker and Skywarp try to help Starscream. But how does this go? Find out next time, until then._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. I'm so, so sorry for taking so long to update but once again work and other stories got in the way. Anyway I hope this chapter was worth the wait._

_Since you all loved the bit with Fibers, I've been sure to include a bit with her._

_Enjoy and please review._

Sky fire's POV.

Skyfire stared down helplessly at Starscream as the Seeker snuggled into him. He was currently sitting on the berth with Starscream between his legs and resting his head on his chest. Thundercracker and Skywarp were also on the berth, gathered around Skyfire and hugging their Trine leader.

Starscream was currently purring as his Trine mates sent waves of love over their Bond and at the moment, was very relaxed. But how long would this last?

"Is everything alright?"

Skyfire looked up as Ratchet gently asked this question. The Medic was standing a few feet away, giving them all space. His face was clouded with concern and he was clenching a large wrench in his hand.

"Starscream?" Skyfire asked as the Seeker peeked out at Ratchet.

"Are you okay?"

The Seeker considered the question for a moment before saying.

"I think so, um, nothing hurts or anything."

"Is it alright if I scan you?" Ratchet asked, his tone still gentle.

"Just to make sur4e everything's alright."

"Uh huh," Starscream replied, squeezing Skyfire's hand tightly.

Ratchet came slightly closer and started scanning the red Seeker. Starscream watched with wide optics. His Trine mates also watched closely, looking for any sign that something was wrong.

Finally, Ratchet finished and as he recorded the results, he asked.

"Starscream, what's the last thing you remember?"

Starscream frowned and bit his lip as he concentrated on remembering Eventually, he said, almost hesitantly.

"I was getting ready for recharge, I was going early because there was a riad the next day…"

Thundercracker and Skywarp glanced at each other, that could have been any cycle during the time they had been on Earth.

But then Starscream said.

"Warp, you…you came into my quarters, you were wanting, you know."

Starscream blushed at this before continuing.

"Interface. TC was in the Med Bay and you were lonely."

Only Ratchet saw the growing horror on Skyfire's face as he remembered something. Skywarp and Thundercracker meanwhile, had knowing expressions on their faces.

"But I didn't feel like it so you left," Starscram finished, looking at Skywarp.

"Does that help?"

"It does Starscream," Ratchet quickly assured him. "Thank you."

Starscream beamed at the praise and relaxed against Skyfire. Looking up at the large Shuttle, he smiled widely and said.

"I did good, didn't I?"

"Of course you did, Starscream," Skyfire said with a gentle smile.

"As you always do."

This made Starscream smile even more and bury his face against Skyfire's arm. He stayed there as he murmured.

"Thanks Skyfire,"

"I take it you two know when that time was?" Ratchet now asked the two Seekers.

They nodded.

"That would have been about over weeks ago," Thundercracker stated.

"That was when we attacked the Templeton Powe Station."

Ratchet nodded and made a note. Loking up at Starscrea, he said gently.

"Starscream, you've lost about two weeks of memory but I'm confident it will come back."

"Until you're back to normal, Skyfire and your Trine will look after you, how does that sound?"

"It sounds great," Starscream replied happily, he had no problem with that.

He suddenly spotted the twins berth and frowned.

"What happened to them?"

"They got hurt," Ratchet said with heavy sign. "But I'm looking after them."

Starscream nodded thoughtfully but didn't pursue the issue. He glanced down at his body and made a face.

"Ack, I'm all grimy," he complained before adding. "I want a shower."

"I want one too," Skywarp whined as Ratchet chuckled.

"You can have one, don't worry," the Medic assured them.

"Thundercracker, why don't you take these two to the Med Bay wash room?"

The blue Seeker nodded and he and his Trine got off the berth. As Thundercracker started to led him and Skywarp away, Starscream turned and said.

"Aren't you coming Skyfire?"

"I think Ratchet wants to talk to me, so no Starscream," Skyfire said gently.

"But I'll see you in a little while."

Starscream nodded, clinging to his Trine mates arms as they made their way to the Wash Room. Ratchet now turned to Skyfire.

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously.

"It's that memory," Skyfire said, grief written all over his face.

"Do you remember the morning after he arrived? That nightmare I told you about?"

Ratchet nodded grimly.

"The one about Megaron sneaking into his room and abusing him?"

"That's the one." Skyfire said before adding.

"Ratchet, he told me that earlier that night, Skywarp had been bothering him because Thudnercracker was in the Med Bay."

The Medic's optics widened in understanding.

"His last memory is just before he was attacked," he said slowly. "That's not good, this is going to cause problems."

"What am I going to do?" Skfire said miserably. "I -I don't want him reliving all that pain, it broke my Spark the last time."

"I think we need that group from Cybertron," Ratchet said grimly.

"And now."

Soundwave's POV.

Soundwave on-lined his optics very slowly as he awoke from recharge. He could feel several bodies on and around him which meant he'd shared his berth with his creations. His internal chrome told him he'd slept longer than he'd meant to but considering that he'd been up most of the night, this wasn't really surprising.

As he glanced down at his chest, memories of the previous night's events suddenly washed over him. His meeting with Blaster, seeing the space pod crash, finding out who had been in it, returning to the Nemesis.

The little Femme was sleeping soundly, clinging tightly to his chest. On either side, Rumble and Frenzy lolled, their mouths open as they slept. On his left, Ravage was curled up against his side and looked to be sleepily soundly. But as Soundwave shifted slightly, Ravage opened an optic and purred before settling back down again.

This made Soundwave chuckle softly, his oldest was always there for him. But back to the matter at hand.

He raised a hand and carefully shifted both Rumble and Frenzy off him. They barely stirred, just carried on sleeping on their creator's comfy berth. With one hand supporting the little Femme, Soundwave sat up properly, stretching the stiff joints in his body.

Stroking Ravage's head, he said softly.

"Let your brothers sleep for a while longer but then you must wake them."

Ravage purred again in response and Soundwave knew he could rely on the panther bot.

The Femme shifted slightly as Soundwave stood and started carrying her away. As he exited his quarters and started walking along the corridor, she started to stir. By the time he had reached the lift, she had woken, blinking her bright yellow optics. She shied back into his armour as she saw they were on the move.

He looked down at her as she stared up at him with wide optics.

"We are off to see Hook, our Medic," he explained.

"I need to make sure you are fully functioning."

She didn't respond but her body tensed up. But before Soundwave could say anything, the lift stopped and he was met by LongHaul.

"Soundwave," the Constructicon greeted and Soundwave inclined his head.

The green and purple Mech raised an optic at the sight but before he could comment, Soundwave said.

"LongHaul, the Space Bridge is out of commission, it must be fixed."

LongHaul nodded slowly.

"I'll get my crew on it," he said before adding.

"Megatron and Starscream needing to get back?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave replied.

Nearly everyone on the Nemesis thought both their leader and his Second were on some sort of mission on Cybertron. Soundwave had not bothered to correct this theory. It was amusing how no one questioned Starscream's Trine disappearance, most thought they were off flying somewhere.

It would be interesting to see everyone's reactions when they found out the truth.

"You going to Hook's? Longhaul was now asking to which Soundwave nodded.

"Well, I'll wait until you're done before I start, we need him with us."

Soundwave accepted this and the two parted, LongHaul going into the lift as Soundwave proceeded down the corridor. As they approached the Med Bay, Fibers started projecting more and more fear. Soundwave rubbed her back, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be alright.

"Soundwave, this is a surprise," Hook coolly greeted as the telepath finally arrived at his destination.

"Who's that?"

"Designation, Fibers," Soudnwave informed him as he made his way over to the examination berth.

"She came from a crashed Space Pod which I discovered earlier this morning. She will remain with me."

Hook nodded, looking at her curiously.

"Hmm, looks like a type of Cassette but one I've never seen the likes of."

He considered the small Femme for a moment and then gestured to the examination table.

"Pop her on there and I'll take a look."

But as Soundwave tried to put her down, she clung tightly to his chest and wouldn't let go. He tried again, but she simply held on even more.

"Youngling, let go," he ordered but she just shook her head and buried it against his chest.

"Ah, just leave her, I can scan her let that," Hook finally said, seeing that Soundwave wasn't getting anywhere.

But now, Fibers started scrambling out of Soundwave's arms and he couldn't hold her. She leapt out of his arms and landed on the table. She tried to get away but Soundwave placed a firm hand behind her, indicating he wasn't going to let her run off.

She bared her teeth and snared as Hook tried to approach her. He stopped dead and examined her sternly. She didn't try to run again but her hands were balled into fists. Despite her fierce stance, Soundwave could fell waves of fear rolling off her and it disturbed him.

"She's afraid of Medics," Hook declared, looking up at Soudnwave.

He looked back down at her.

"Of those with Medical equipment."

The Medic had voiced the theory that Soundwave was starting to form in his mind. Fibers was no ordinary transformer.

"Youngling," Soundwave now said.

She looked at him briefly before her optics darted back to watch Hook.

"What was the name of your creators?"

She gave a small flinch, her optics falling to the ground. She didn't say anything for a long moment but the two Mechs didn't move. And then finally, she said in a very small voice.

"Sparks."

The two Mechs looked at each other.

That was the name of a notorious Autobot scientist who had been discharged for unlawful experiments. He had a allied himself with the Autobots but this seemed to be only for two reasons. First, he couldn't' stand Megatron. Secondly, he didn't want to remain neutral, he wanted his experiments to be used.

But so far, Optimus Prime had refused and so had his mate when Prime had been in stasis. So he had taken off into the stars, where no one could stop him and his research. And it seemed his research had taken him far.

Soundwave considered things. If she was the result of an experiment, it made sense she did not like Medics. And it was too soon for him to start questioning her about her life, she didn't trust him enough yet. And he needed her to trust him if he was going to be her guardian.

"Give me a moment," he said to Hook before turning on his internal comm.

"_Ravage?"_

"_Yes Soundwave?"_

"_Bring Rumble and Frenzy to the Med Bay, I don't' care if their still asleep."_

"_At once, Soundwave," _

Soundwave switched on the comm and said gently.

"Would you like some Energon, little one?"

She nodded but looked slightly suspicious, as though they were planning a trick. As Hook moved away, Soundwave went and got her a cube of Energon, full of nutrients. there was no telling the last time she's had a good meal. She's likely been surviving on space rations for the last while

He showed her the cube but she didn't seem inclined to take it. So he raised it to his own mouth, after retracing his face mask and took a generous sip. He let her see he was consuming the Energon before once again offering it to her.

She took it this time and after examining it, took a very cautious sip. She paused and waited to see if anything would happen. When it didn't, she sat down and started sipping her drink, still watching everything around her.

Soundwave rubbed her back, trying to let her know everything was alright.

Just as she was finishing her drink, Soundwave felt a tremor in his Spark and knew his creations were approaching.

"Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage will be here shortly," he warned her.

"They are going to be getting a check up."

A moment later, they did indeed arrive, the two younger ones complaining loudly as Ravage marched them into the room.

"Don't wanna go, I was sleeping," Rumble howled as Frenzy yelped.

"Hey, watch it with those teeth, you overgrown pussy cat."

"Rumble, Frenzy, desist this instant," Soundwave said sternly and the two jumped to attention.

This made Ravage snigger and he continued to a comfy corner to settle down and have a quick nap.

"Aw, boss, what did ya get Ravage to drag us down here for?" Frnzy asked grumpily.

"For a check up."

Before they could argue, Soundwave spoke over their link.

"_Fibers is scared of Hook, I want you to show her she has nothing to fear from a simple check up."_

"_Oh. Well, okay then. For our new sis, we'll do it," _replied Rumble.

"_But no probing," _Frenzy added as both of them now smiled.

"Why didn't you say so, boss," Rumble said with an easy grin as he and his brother sauntered over to the table and climbed up.

"Hi sis," Frenzy greeted with a roguish grin which made her mouth twitch.

Hook rolled his optics as he came forward with a scanner. Fibers tensed at the sight but the two Cassettes just let the Medic get on with it and didn't complain once. Once they were done, Rumble looked at Fibers and said.

"Your turn, and when we're done we're show you around."

She hesitated but then Rumble reached over and took her hand with a grin. With this encouragement, she was able to allow Hook to scan her.

Soundwave watched passively, he knew that this wouldn't be the last obstacle he'd face when it came to Fibers. But like any good parent, he was prepared to face those obstacles when they came.

_Author's note. In the next time, Thundercracker and Skywarp remember happier times with their Trine mate. Also we are back at Cybertron as Megatron goes on the hunt for new recruits. Till next time._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note. Bit of a wait for this chapter once again but I hope you all like it. Thanks for being so patient._

_With thanks to Espionata for her character Aurora and for her suggestion._

_With thanks to nightwing 132 for her character Sunfire. _

_With thanks to Himeno24 for her character of Frost Burner and Moonslash._

_Enjoy and please review._

Thundercracker's POV.

"Come on, Starscream, let's all have a nice wash."

Starscream smiled and nodded eagerly as Thundercracker said this. He was clinging to Skywarp's arm and seemed to need to constantly touch them. As though he was afraid they'd disappear at any moment.

They were in the Med Bay's small but well ordered Wash Room, getting ready for a good bathe. Seekers, being flyers, loved to be clean and couldn't tolerate being in any other condition. Ground bound bots, of course, had to put up with all sorts of conditions from a bit dirt splattered to outright filthy.

But not Seekers.

"We'll clean you up first Starscream and then you can help clean us," Thundercracker suggested gently to which Starscream nodded.

"Warp, you hose him down while I rub these oils in."

Skywarp nodded and went over to the wall where there was a hose nozzle. He took hold of it and pulled, revealing a nice long hose.

While he did this, Thundercracker was choosing a suitable bath oil from a wide selection. He eventually chose a blue one and quickly grabbed a cloth. Turning back to Starscream, he said.

"You just relax Starscream and we'll soon have you sparkling,"

"Thank you," Starscream said as both his Trine mates came over.

"Heh, Skyfire won't be able to take his optics off of you," Skywarp said with a wink, causing Starscream to smile.

"I hope so," he said seriously as Thundercracker started pouring oil onto his frame and then rubbing it in.

As Skywarp started to lightly hose Starscream, turning the oil to foam, Thundercracker mulled over things.

Despite his memory loss, Starscream still had feelings for Skyfire. This could only mean he'd always had feelings fro the large but gently Shuttle. It made the blue Seeker shudder at the pain his Trine leader must have gone through when he first lost Skyfire.

At least now, they had a chance to be together but would it work? Starscream was so full of pain, so vulnerable. Skyfire could end up being his carer rather than lover.

And in the long term, that wouldn't do either of them any good.

Suddenly, Starscream leaned forward and hugged Skywarp's chest tightly as Thundercracker did his wings.

"I'm so please your both here," he said softly.

"I'd be lost without you,"

"Aw, Screamer," Skywarp cooed softly, hugging Starscream back.

Starscream was so different in this child like state. In fact, Thundercracker could only remember Starscream being like this less than a handful of times. And on was when they first bonded.

Flashback.

"What do you want Thundercracker, I'm rather busy at the moment."

Thundercraker ignored his Trine leader's rather brusque greeting. As the War had progressed, Starscream had been steadily giving more responsibility, there were rumours that he'd soon be promoted. This meant he was often stressed and a bit snappish.

"I've come to invite you to mine and Skywarp's Bonding ceremony," he said with a wide smile.

Starscream stopped what he was doing and stared. Of course, they all knew this had been coming. But it still took him slightly by surprise.

"Oh….well, um, congratulations," Starscream said, trying to smile.

"You must be very happy."

"We are," Thundercracker assured him.

His smile was so big that Starscream couldn't help but smile for real.

"I'm surprised Warp didn't come to yell at me the good news."

Thundercracker chuckled as he said.

"That's because he'd getting everything ready and making sure we got plenty of High Grade."

"You should have a good time of it," Starscream chuckled.

Thundercracker nodded but suddenly turned serious.

"Starscream, you know it's traditional to have a final fling before Bonding."

Starscream nodded. Seekers, with their vivacious sexual appetites, often selpt with one last bot before they Bonded. It was meant to mark an end to their roving ways and also the beginning of their new life with their partner.

"Well, we were thinking," Thundercracker began, slightly nervous.

"You know, it would make it really special if…..you slept with us tonight."

The smile fell from Starscream's face as he stared in shock at his Trine mate. Though Thundercracker and Skywarp had slept with several of their comrades, they had never slept with Starscream. He had never responded to any signals they sent him and they had never pushed the issue. But on this special night, they wanted to be with their Trine leader.

"It would really mean a lot to us if you did," Thundercracker continued.

Starscream swallowed.

"I-I'm not sure," he stuttered, his optics showing mild worry,

"You don't have to if you truly don't want to," Thundercracker said softly.

"But we would really love to do it with you."

He paused and then asked.

"Starscream, have you ever interfaced with two before?"

"Ah, no, I haven't," Starscream said softly.

"I've heard it's good."

"It is," Thundercracker said with a huge grin before sobering.

"Though it is best to do it with those you trust, otherwise it can….."

He broke off, not needing to say any more. A shadow briefly appeared in Starscream's optics but it was gone so quickly, Thundercracker thought he had imagined it.

"I….will think about it," Starscream finally said.

"I will let you know before the celebration."

"You'll attend that at least?" Thundercracker asked.

Starscream smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for all this planet's Energon."

Sometime later, Starscream called to say that he would sleep with them. This made the celebration even better for the two Seekers as it really meant something to them that he was willing.

And thought Starscream had a good time, he barely touched his High Grade. He mostly drank when there was a toast. But it at the time, it didn't matter, he was smiling and clearly enjoying himself.

Eventually, Skywarp stood up and with one last toast, got rid of the other guests. They left in good spirits, a Bonding ceremony was always a good occasion and an excure to drink.

Because Megatron knew his troops enjoyed them so much, he had allowed this and had even let the two Seekers s few cycles leave. The grey Mech himself hadn't gone, he was too busy with a shipment of supplies.

His absence was one of the reasons Starscream had been so willing to go.

The Seekers was now led to Skywarp and Thundercracker's quarters, his nerves growing by the breem.

"It's been a good evening," he said as they settled on the wide berth.

But as they started to strip, he grew nervous and his hands shook slightly. They wondered about this but didn't dwell on it. Both were determined that he would have as good a time as they were going to have.

So they started soothing him, stroking his wings and kissing him gently. They also whispered comforting words and slowly, he relaxed. They let him chose who he wanted to start with and this seemed to greatly surprise him.

But it also gave him confidence and soon he was enjoying it just as much as they were.

End of Flashback.

Thundercracker sighed as he remembered that wonderful night. It had been the first of many, with Starscream becoming more relaxed with them. Of course, he now knew why Starscream had been so scared in the first place.

And he swore, as he hugged his Trine leader, that Starscream would never have to fear another interface partner, ever again.

Megatron's POV.

Megatron strode calmly through the wrecked city of Kaon, with it's mostly deserted streets and dim lighting. He had no fear of it's inhabitants, this was not a place for Autobots. And the Decepticons would never dare attack him, they knew what would happen if they tried. He wasn't a former gladiator for nothing.

As for Neutrals, well. If any were foolish enough to try anything, he'd soon show them the error of their ways. And depending on his mood, he might even let them live.

He'd left his room some time ago, leaving Shockwave sleeping there. The purple

Mech really was something, he was easily clever enough to try and take over as leader and yet he didn't. Not only that, he was actually capable and always performed to Megatron's full satisfaction.

Megatron smirked, oh yes, that Mech certainly _performed._

Megatron normally only went for berth partners he could utter dominate, with him inside them nearly the whole time. However, if he got a decent Mech, he'd have a go at letting them ride him, as long as they were led. Before the _incident_, it had been a very long time since he'd been with another Mech like that.

But he wasn't sorry he'd done it with Shockwave, and not just because he'd needed it. Though Shockwave had no visible face, he made the most delicious moans, almost as good as Starscream's. The thought of Starscream made him smirk, that Mech was really something.

And though he still rankled over his toy's loss, at least he was unlikely to be in a better position than Megaton himself. He was probably a nervous weeping wreck by now. And knowing his little Seeker like he did, he knew it would be a long time before he recovered.

With any luck, he'd have Starscram back before that happened.

But it didn't matter even if he didn't. No matter how much time it took, Starscream would be _his_ once more.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound overhead made him look up.

It was a Seeker, a Seeker Femme by the looks of things. He watched as she swooped and dived, seemingly unaware he was there. She had a light blue body with black wings that also had red lines on them. Judging by the way she was flying, she was very feisty. If you'd been around Seekers for any amount of time, you soon learned to read their personality based on the way they flew. Flying after all, was how they truly expressed themselves.

Megatron licked his lips as he watched her, pure lust in his optics. What he wouldn't give to be able to capture and tame that lovely creature. But alas, he had neither the time nor the necessary equipment for that. Ah well.

He continued on his way, the Femme was heading away, so he no longer paid her any attention.

He soon came to an old alleyway and proceeded down it. But as he did so, he became aware of someone following him. He didn't react, didn't even twitch an optic but simply carried on walking at the same steady pace. But inside, he smiled.

After a few breems of walking he turned a corner, disappearing from sight.

A moment later, a small figure approached the same corner he had gone around. This figure knew perfectly well who they were trailing but wanted to find out what he was up to. They hadn't gone out specifically trail Decepticons but having seen an opportunity, had taken it.

They briefly glanced over their own shoulder, just to make sure they themselves weren't being followed. Having seen that there was defiantly no one around, they confidently turned the corner.

And ran right bang smack into Megatron.

"Well, well, well," Megatron sneered as the figure fell on their aft with a little squeak.

"What ever do we have here?"

"Uh," the young Femling stuttered, staring up at him with wide purple optics.

Her small hands gripped the ground beneath her, a clear sign she was about to try and flee. But before she had a chance, Megatron swooped down and seized her by a wrist, dragging her to her feet. He easily held her small frame off the ground so that she dangled helplessly in his grasp.

She had given a cry of pain at being yank but otherwise did not yet speak.

She was quite small and was clearly only a Youngling, perhaps she was even the same age as that brat Bumblebee. She was coloured a brilliant combination of red and purple, not to mention she had the Autobot symbol stamped across her shoulders. Her purple optics were a very light shade, no doubt because of the deep purple on her body.

"Now, my dear," he said with a smile as she tugged vainly at the hand which was currently gripping hers.

"Care to tell me what a young Femme such as yourself is doing in a place like this?"

"I was just walking home," she replied blithely, actually meeting his optics.

"Really," he said, mildly amused at her tone.

"Funny how I didn't see you behind me."

"That's because I didn't want you to see me," she said with a shrug of a shoulder.

"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers and if you'd seen me, you might have wanted to talk to me."

"Hmm, not a bad story," he said, reaching a hand up to touch the Autobot insignia.

"But in actual fact, I think you're a little Autobot spy, trying to tail me."

"Me, a spy?" she said in a good imitation of disbelief.

"I don't think so, I'm too young for that. And I have too much to do anyway, what with learning centres and all."

He could barely believe this Femme's nerve, for a moment, he thought she couldn't know who he was. No one spoke to him like that.

"Be that as it may, you are still in a very _dangerous_ area," he now said as her face twisted in slight pain at being held in such a way.

"Allow me to escort you to a _safer_ place."

And he promptly dumped her back on her feet before taking her hand in a very firm hold. She struggled to free herself as he set off at a smart pace but there was nothing doing. He wasn't about to let this little Autobot Femme go, not by a long shot.

"Let me go," she protested as they left the alley and started down another street.

"I don't need you to escort me, I can look after myself."

"Oh no, my dear," Megatron said offhandedly as he dragged her along.

"You're coming with me."

She was just about to protest again, when he looked right at her and growled.

"And that is an end to it."

She fell silent after that, relishing that she shouldn't push her luck.

He proceeded to take her deeper into Kaon, and with each passing moment, she seemed to draw closer to him. He might be the slag maker himself but he was also a large fighting Mech who could easily repel any attacks. And in this sort of neighbourhood, she needed every bit of protection she could get.

She jumped slightly as a CyberRat appeared suddenly and scuttled close to them. But Megatron completely ignored it and the rodent, seeing that the grey Mech was no easy target, hissed and disappeared with a flick of it's long metal tail. The young Femme stared after it before quickening her step so that Megatron was no longer dragging her.

"Um, how much longer?" she asked softly, not wanting to raise her voice, least it attract attention.

Megatron chuckled, enjoying the fact she was reluctantly looking to him for protection.

"Not long Femling and then we'll be inside."

She made a small noise which he took to be agreement. A few more breems of walking past and then Megatron asked.

"What is your name? You haven't told me yet."

"You haven't told me _your _name either," she pointed out.

Megatron came to an immediate stop and yanked her around so that she was facing him. He loomed above her and she shrank back slightly.

"Do not get smart with me Femling," he said in a low dangerous voice, his optics glinting.

"I do not tolerate lip from anybody, especially Younglings. You will watch that mouth of yours unless you desire a whipping."

"You can't….," she started to say but he cut across her.

"I assure you I can and will," he said sternly.

"Now, either tell me your name or I will beat it from you."

She trembled slightly, and bit her lip but knew he was absolutely serious.

"Aurora," she said softly. "That's my name."

He checked her face but couldn't discern any falsehood. She'd told him the truth, luckily for her. He smirked coldly and raised a hand to her face causing her to flinch back.

"Aurora, such a pretty name."

His smirk turned into a leer.

"For such a pretty little Femme."

Her face twisted in disgust, making him chuckle darkly. Such a feisty young creature.

"Ah, here we are," he drawled at they finally reached the Decepticon base.

Aurora tensed as he pulled her inside, she had no idea what awaited her.

Megatron touched a pad on the wall and the corridor they were in lit up with a dully glowing yellow. The Femling beside him shivered slightly as the door behind them suddenly shut, trapping them within. Or her at the very least.

She jumped slightly as a voice suddenly called out.

"Lord Megatron, we've been expecting you."

A young looking Mech was making his way towards them, his door wings held high. He wore a scarlet coloured visor and his body was a dark blue with light blue flames. He stopped as he caught sight of Aurora and a grin spread across his face.

"But we weren't expecting _you,"_

Aurora rolled her optics at his leer. Megatron meanwhile, only smirked.

"I found this little Autobot tailing me Frost Burner, and she will be remaining with us for a while."

As Frost Burner's leer widened, Megatron added with a slight frown.

"Where is your sister, Moonslash?"

"Um, she's with the other Femmes," Frost Burner replied, barely managing to look at Megatron instead of Aurora.

"They had a run in with the Autobot Femmes and are still kind of recovering."

"I see," Megatron said in a bored voice.

He suddenly let go of Aurora's hand and shoved her forward, right at Frost Burner.

"Take her to a cell, I will deal with her later."

As Frost Burner nodded eagerly, Megatron added sternly.

"You are not to mess with her Frost Burner, if I find out you have, you will be one very sorry Youngling."

Frost Burner looked very disappointed but the gleam in Megatron's optic booked no argument.

So the young Mech nodded, showing he wouldn't disobey and led the young Femme away.

Megatron watched them go, admiring the Femme's aft. He would defiantly see her later but for now, recruiting called.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Megatron continues his search for new recruits and meets a little used canon character. Also, find out Skywarp's memory of his Bonding night with Starscream._

_Until then._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note. And so we reveal the canon character I hinted at from last chapter. He will probably come as a bit of a surprise, not least cause I've never used him before. But I think he deserves a chance, especially as I don't think others use him very often._

_Read on to find out who he is._

_With thanks to Tristar for her OC Slipswitch._

_With thanks to __Illusion224 for her OC Quakebreaker._

_You may notice I've actually based Quakebreaker's description on Animated Bulkhead._

_Enjoy and please review._

After leaving Frost Burner to deal with the Femme child, Megatron continued to the Control room. It wasn't long until he was greeted by two Mechs.

The first was heavily built and clearly meant for manual labour. He was shorter than Megatron but his build was bigger with massive arms and legs that could carry heavy loads. His colour scheme was a mostly a dark green with black bands on his limbs. His favourite weapon wasn't a blaster, rather, he used a massive ball and chain to wreak havoc.

Not many could lift this weapon, meaning it was very difficult to take it off him.

The second Mech was taller and was a Tetra Jet. His expression was unrevealingly neutral, making it hard to tell what he was thinking. He was a fairly uniform blue colour that was a shade lighter than Thundercracker's colour scheme.

His name was Slipswitch and he was what humans would call a nihilist, someone who believed everyone dies in the end but he would choose when he and others dies. As such, he was a ruthless killer who could utterly destroy a target if he so wished. Megatron was pleased to have such a Mech on his side.

The only thing about Slipswitch was that he rarely spoke, in fact, he only spoke to his Trine brothers and his Seeker lover Acid Storm.

As Megatron came closer, both Mechs bowed and Quakebreaker spoke.

"Lord Megatron, we're honoured by your presence."

Megatron smirked and said.

"Indeed, I was met by that young waster Frost Burner."

"He was on guard duty and informed us of your arrival," Quakebreaker said respectively as the three Mechs headed into the Control Room.

They took seats at a conference table that also had a large screen and the bulky green Mech spoke again.

"Shockwave informed us of your desire to recruit new soldiers to take back to Earth."

Megatron nodded.

"Yes, for starters I am in need of a new Elite Trine."

Slipswitch raised an optic brow as Quakebreaker said.

"They were terminated?"

"No," Megatron growled, optics flashing.

"They deserted to the Autobots."

The whole room seemed to drop a few degrees in temperature. For a moment, Quakebreaker could not say anything, he was too shocked. That and the fact Megatron's hot simmering temper did not allow for speech.

But then Megatron smiled and said.

"I will ensure that they pay dearly for their treachery. But for now, I need a new Trine and I also want to bring some others back to Earth. I will not allow Optimus Prime any advantage, not matter how small."

"We understand sir," Quakebreaker said seriously.

"And we already have some suggestions as to who would be good candidates."

Megatron nodded again and settled back in his chair to hear what his minion had to say.

Meanwhile, Aurora huddled in the small dank cell she had been placed in. It was a fairly average size with a bench against the opposite wall from the door where you could either sit or lie down. The young Femme was currently sitting with her legs drawn up and her chin resting on her knees.

She was silently cursing her luck, of all the things to happen. And she had to admit she'd sort of brought this on herself.

She should have followed Megatron at a much greater distance, and then he wouldn't have caught her so easily. Not to mention, she should have comm'd the base to let the others no Megatron himself was abroad.

But no, she thought she could handle it herself and look where it had got her. Stuck in a filthy Decepticon cell by a leering Mech who was barely a few Yorns older than her. She tried not to think about the fact this was probably a mostly Mech base.

It was rare for a base on either side to be of completely mixed gender, they usually leaned towards one or the other. Not that being in a base of enemy Femmes was much better, it was just enemy Mechs seemed to have a harder time controlling themselves.

She sighed once again, remembering how she'd raced out of the Autobot Femme base with not even a single warning as to where she was going. The truth was, she'd just needed some space away from everyone else. She ignored the warnings about doing this, not only was she a young Femme but she didn't yet have an alt mode.

It wasn't fair, it was so hard to choose one, and none of them really seemed to fit her.

"If I get out of this, I'm find something, anything that fits me," she said quietly. "I'll even head over to Earth to find something if I have to."

Moving to Earth wasn't such a bad idea, she'd heard it was a wonderful place, full of resources _and_ you didn't need to be constantly looking over your shoulder. Unfortunately, not just anyone could go, first off you needed some way of getting there. The Space Bridge was your best bit as it was in a fixed place, you didn't need to hire it or fuel it up.

Of course, the only problem with that was guarded by Shockwave and his minions, so it wasn't really a viable option for a lone Femme. And besides, she'd need a very good reason to go to Earth in the first place, Earth's inhabitants didn't want the whole of Cybertron coming to live on their planet. This was why the Autobot leader Optimus Prime didn't ask everyone to come.

As for the Decepticons, well, only Megatron could say who went where and he wanted a strong force to remain on Cybertron. Not that she was about to ask him for permission to go, that would just be silly

But before she could brood further, she heard a sound coming from outside her cell.

She tensed, wondering if someone was coming for her. But no, the sound passed by her door, though she could still hear it quite well. Curious, she silently leapt of the bench and rushed over to listen at the door.

"Quit struggling brat, or you'll get more than a beating."

She heard the sound of a door being opened, it sounded like the one right next to her. There's was a loud thud followed by a muffled sound of pain. The door was then slammed shut and whoever was outside said.

"Stay in there and keep quiet."

There was then footsteps that slowly faded away. She relaxed, only then realising how tense she had been.

But her curiosity as to who was in the other cell was aroused. So she went over to the wall separating them and examined it. To her delight, there was a few very small holes near the bottom. And though she wouldn't be able to look through them, she should be able to talk to whoever was in the next cell.

"Hello?" she called softly. "Is someone there?"

There was a sound of someone moving and then she heard a slight scraping near to the place where she was. And then a voice spoke.

"I am here, who is there?"

"Um, my name's Aurora," she replied softly, a little taken about by the young sounding voice.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Wheelie, which I give to you freely."

"Hi Wheelie," she said with a smile, he sounded funny but nice.

"What are you in for?"

"Decepticon's Energon I take, big mistake," was Wheelie's reply.

"Oh," Aurora said softly, he must be one of those who lived on the streets. There was no other reason for a kid like him to be stealing from the Cons if he had a family.

"Where do you come from?" she now asked.

"Here, there, everywhere."

She giggled, this Meching was really making her laugh. Suddenly, the situation didn't seem so bad.

On Earth.

Skywarp's POV.

Skywarp heaved a great sigh as he and Starscream carefully cleaned up Thundercracker. His mate was sad and that sadness was affecting Skywarp. What was worse, he was thinking about their Bonding night in a new and not very nice light.

Both of them now knew why Starscream had been reluctant to interface with them and why he had avoided becoming overcharged at their party. And why he had trembled as they slowly stripped each other.

That Fragger Megatron had done this, he had made Starscream scared to interface. Starscream liked his Trine but had only experienced pain and fear with interfacing. So a part of him was afraid he'd see his beloved Trine in that terrible light. That's why he'd been so afraid.

But thankfully, it hadn't turned out like that. He and Thundercracker, unknowingly, had soon nullified his fear with their kind words and actions. They'd encouraged him to take the led with Thundercracker with Skywarp massaging his wings and back from behind.

Skywarp had then gently interfaced with him and he'd moaned so loudly, almost as though he'd been releasing some inner demon. And then had come the moment when he'd allowed both to interface with him and it had been glorious.

Skywarp had later lamented on the fact they should have done this earlier.

But never mind, they'd had plenty of encounters after that, each as good as the last. Though he was usually up for it, Starscream maintained the right to decline and they weren't to pester him if this happened. They respected this and soon enough he'd join them in their berth,

But Skywarp was starting to feel that they'd never all interface together again, not if Starscream remained in this state. And what about Megatron if he got his claws on their Trine leader. Well, it just didn't bare thinking about.

"He's looking nice and shiny now, isn't he Starscream?" Skywarp now said aloud to his Trine leader who nodded seriously.

"Yes, he is Skywarp, very nice and shiny," Starscream replied, still with that strange child's voice.

"Thank you, Starscream,! Thundercracker said kindly, stroking Starscream's cheek.

"_Can we take him out for a flight later?"_ Skywarp asked his Spark mate.

"_It might help him feel better."_

"_I'll see what Ratchet says," _Thundercracker replied.

"_We'd probably need to take Skyfire with us."_

"_That's okay, he seems cool," _Skywarp said with a mental shrug.

"_As long as he takes care of Starscream, I don't mind."_

Thundercracker chuckled.

"_I think that is the one thing we never have to worry about Warp."_

And that was saying something.

_Author's note. We're still on Cybertron for the next chapter but this time at the Autobot Femme Base. As they prepare to send some of their number to Earth, how does the news that Aurora had gone missing go? Find out next time._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note. I'm really sorry for taking so long for updating this story, I lost my muse for a while. This is a short chapter, and only has Megatron's POV, just something to show I'm back on track. Next chapter will be longer and contain the Autobot Femmes POV as well as a bit back on Earth with Starscream._

_I'd like to thank those who pointed out I was wondering a bit with this story, I'm going to be back on track from now on. I will still introduce all those characters that have been suggested, it just might not be as frequent._

_If no one gets the Star Wars reference, then I give up. Hee, only joking but seriously, this is an easy one._

_With thanks to Scorpling-No-Okami to for their Seeker Trine._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron's POV.

Megatron sat thoughtfully in his chair as he looked over the possible choices for a new Trine. So far, he'd seen nothing that had grabbed his attention so Quakebreaker kept brining up new lists. Part of the trouble was, Starscream's Trine was the best on Cybertron and Earth and it was going to be hard to top them.

Megatron's optics flashed slightly at the thought of the Elite Trine, in particular, those soft Sparked fools, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Skywarp had always been an idiot but his abilities made him too useful to lose. Besides, he was what had kept Thundercracker in Megatron's ranks that Mech had always been edging for to lose to Autobot beliefs.

He doubted he'd end up taking those two back, Starscream yes, but not those two. He might let them live, after he'd fucked both so hard they'd never be able to interface again.

A smile ghosted across his face as he thought about this, yes, that sounded like the perfect punishment. He'd take Skywarp first and make his worthless mate watch. Then after he'd tossed the purple and black Seeker's twitching body away, he'd take the blue one.

They would deeply regret interfering with him and Starscream.

His smile became wider, no doubt the fools were feeling guilty about how they'd never known what was going on between their Trine leader and Megatron. Oh, but he'd make sure they knew exactly what they'd been missing, with a few holovids.

He wasn't really into pornography, he thought that Mechs that spent all their time watching them were pathetic. Why waste your time jerking off to a vid when you could go out and get the real thing?

Besides, his little Star made such a good _porn star _that he didn't need to waste credits on holovids. All he needed was the right equipment and they made their own. He smirked at this thought, it had never been that easy to get Starscream to enact any scenes from a porno, even ones where he wasn't being filmed. But that just made it more fun and the end result was always worth it.

He considered looking over some of the old ones but decided against it. The last thing he needed to do was get aroused with no way to relieve it.

Instead he turned his attention back to the newest group of Seekers Quakebreaker was showing him. He dimly remembered the last Trine was vaguely promising, made up of two Mechs and a Femme. Seekers were always very protective of their Trine mates, especially if one was a Femme. The two Mechs would likely fight viciously if any Autobots dared to fire on their Femme mate. Only problem was, both were mated to this Femme and could easily Spark at any moment, which he didn't like the idea of.

They would be no good if they had a Sparkling to worry about, one would have to look after it and that would defeat the purpose of making them his new Elite Trine. Still, they were the best candidates so far and if he didn't see any others, he'd probably have to go with them.

"This is Wildfrost, leader of the Aurora Trine. "

A picture of a multicoloured Seeker Mech came up on the screen. He had the classic red optics set in an orange tinted grey face. His thighs, waist, upper arms, null-rays and thrusters were also this shade. His wings were also orange but a much darker shade with a dark blue stripe on each one that the Decepticon symbol was stamped across.

His Chassis, hips, hands and the part of his legs below the knees were the same navy blue as the stripe on his wings. Lastly, his cockpit was a golden colour, reminding Megatron of Starscream. He eyed what looked like null-rays, he had been sure only Starscream possessed those.

"He has the ability to fire a freezing substance that paralyses enemies," Quakebreaker was now explaining.

"He has what look like Null Rays, I believe several Seekers do but all are copied from that traitor Starscream and unfortunately, none act like Null Rays."

Megatron nodded, not bothering to get angry at the mention of Starscream. Quakebreaker took this as a sign to continue.

"The next member of the Trine is Metalblast who also happens to be a Medic."

Megatron looked interested, he was starting to get a good feeling about this Trine.

"He is very approachable for a Medic and it very popular, not least because he naturally knows a great deal about Seeker physiology. His armour is also highly resistant to weapon fire, giving him good stamina in battle."

A small smile curled around Megatron's lips, this was getting better and better.

This Seeker had the same red optics and golden cockpit as his leader. But his wings were a dark green in colour with a dark purple stripe. The Decepticon logo, being the same colour, was positioned closer to the body so it could still be seen. His Chassis, hips, forearms, and lower legs were also that dark purple.

His thighs, waist, upper arms, null-rays, face and thrusters were a dark grey, and Megatron suspected he would be good at blending into shadows. Unlike his leader, he had a bit of a smile on his face, indicating a warm personality.

"The last member of the Trine is known as Nitrobolt, and I think you will be interested in this one," Quakebreaker said with a smile which even got the attention of their silent companion.

"And why is that, Quakebreaker?" Megatron questioned with a drawl.

"Because he's the second fastest Seeker in the whole of Cybretron."

Megatron's optics gleamed with pleasure as he surveyed the stream lined Seeker. Like Starscream, he was very slim, almost as much as a Femme. Both his cockpit and wings were golden colour, though like his Trine mates, he had a stripe on his wings, in this case a dark red one.

This same dark red was also on his Chassis, hips, forearms, and lower legs. The rest of him was light reddish grey which only added to his overall appearance.

Megatron was now widely smiling, this Seeker was almost as beautiful as Starscream was. What an edition he'd make to the Earth based army. And the rest of his Trine was loyal Decepticons, like him with one a Medic. Yes, they were just perfect.

"I don't need to see any more, Quakebreaker," Megatron said with

Quakebreaker brought up a picture of all three Seekers together, their stances indicating they were very comfortable with each other. Sometimes, you'd get Seekers who weren't all that close to their Trine mates and were only with each other because there was no one else. In those cases they were only tolerate of each other, meaning they didn't work well overall as a unit.

But that wasn't the case with the Trine, they looked close. No doubt there were faults, all Trines had some sort of problems of one kind or another. But as long as they worked well together, were competent and loyal, this wouldn't be a problem.

"Arrange a meeting," Megatron ordered. "I will look this Aurora Trine over and decide whether they are truly suitable."

Quakebreaker nodded, pleased that he had found a Trine for his leader. As Megatron stood up, he suddenly asked.

"What is the name of that last Seeker, the red one?"

"Nitrobolt, Lord Megatron," Quakebreaker answered and Megatron smiled.

Nitrobolt, a name that slipped off the glossia just as easily as Starscream. Yes, he couldn't wait to have another aft to admire when things got dull.

"Nitrobolt, Metalblast and Wildfrost, I look forward to meeting them," Megatron said as he stood up.

Slipswitch also stood up and inclined a nod towards his leader which Megatron returned with a half smirk. The silent Mech slipped away, to do who knew what, but Megatron didn't care. His attention was back on Quakebreaker.

"Do we have anyone apart from that little Femme I apprehended in the brig right now?"

"There's a couple stewing for misconduct," the green Mech answered but could tell the grey gunformer wasn't interested.

"There's also a little thief we caught, he's this brat that's been stealing Energon."

"An Autobot?" Megatron questioned and Quakebreaker shook his head.

"No, just another street rat running about the place. We get a lot of them, but none of them get as far as he's managed."

"And how were you planning on dealing with him?" Megatron asked slowly.

"Keep him for a few cycles, give him a good whipping and chuck him out on the far side of the city," Quakebreaker said simply.

"Unless you'd rather we did something else with him?"

Megatron gave a small shrug.

"We'll see. Keep that whipping on for agenda, I'll decide later what end up doing with him."

"As you command, my Lord," Quakebreaker said respectively as they both walked out the door.

"I believe a talk is due with that Femling," Megatron said softly as both strode down the corridor.

Aurora's POV.

Despite the fact she was in a Decepticon cell, in a base that contained the slag bringer Megatron himself, Aurora wasn't feeling too downhearted. It was all thanks to her new friend in the next cell, who was helping keep her spirits up with his merry attitude.

It had been slightly strange talking to him at first but once you got used to his style it was fine. She really hoped they could find some way to escape together and then she would bring him back to the Autobot Femme base. Surly they'd take him in, it sounded like he had some useful skills.

And they'd be helping to take another orphan off the streets.

"Oh Wheelie, you're making me laugh so much," she now giggled through the crack between their cell walls.

"Wheelie funny, as a petro-bunny."

"Yes, I think you are and I bet just as cute," she replied back when she sensed Wheelie go quiet.

"Wheelie? What's wrong?" she asked in alarm.

"Mech footsteps I hear, all alone we must appear."

She understood his warning, they couldn't let the Cons know they'd been talking. So with a quick goodbye to her new friend, she s got off the floor and hurried over to her berth. She assumed a causal but bored pose on it, as though she'd been there for ages.

Her Spark started to pound as she became aware of the approaching footsteps. They paused outside her cell door, or was it Wheelie's?

"Primus preserve me," she quickly whispered. "And my new friend."

And then her door opened.

She stared up into the blood red optics of Megatron who smiled down at her as he entered her cell. He was just as terrifying as she remembered, though she did her best not to let it show. She couldn't a small tremble as he moved to the centre of the cell, meaning he was very close now.

"And now my dear, we shall discuss the location of your hidden rebel base."

The door closed behind him with a bang, trapping her inside.

To be continued. 

_Author's note. What happens to Aurora, is she alright? And what of the Autobot Femmes, can they find her before something really dreadful happens? Find out next time, until then. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note. I'm really, really sorry for the long wait, I don't know what happened but I got caught up with a lot of other stuff but here we finally are with an update, sorry it's so short._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron surveyed the beaten Femme lying at his feet. She was curled in a ball and shivering but it wasn't with cold. After the beating he'd given her, she was currently in shock and would need medical attention. Luckily for her, he planned to give it to her.

As far as he could tell, she hadn't been sent to spy on him, she'd spotted him and taken a chance. Foolish but she was a Youngling who wanted to make a point. With her small size, she was no good for battles but perfect for spying. But Autobots always disliked putting Younglings in danger, especially little Femmes so she obviously wasn't a real spy.

Her desire to prove herself had led her right into his arms and she was now his prisoner. A very delicious prisoner at that, it was such a shame she was too young to be of...use. But no matter, he enjoyed watching pretty Younglings even if he wouldn't touch them.

"Not bad Femling," he murmured softly, bending to stroke her head with its lovely purple optics.

Those optics were half closed and tears were leaking out of them. She was barely conscious but he knew she could hear every word he spoke. He carried on stroking her, keeping her awake for the time being.

"You resisted very well against me. Despite my questions you were able to hold out. Mind you, there wasn't much for you to tell was there?"

"Uh...uh," she gasped but he placed a finger against her lips.

"Hush, little one," he said softly. "You're young, you needed your freedom away from all the older ones. So you went out for a little joy ride and then you saw me. So you thought you'd see what I was up to so you'd have something to show all the other Femmes."

He bent and lifted her up into his arms. She whimpered at his touch but he simply laid her on the berth she'd fallen from. For the moment, he had no plans to leave her in a pool of her own Energon, he wanted her in a good condition. She was currently more useful to him in that state than critically injured or dead.

"Beware your curiosity next time Femme," he said, straighten up and heading for the door.

"It could lead you into even more trouble next time."

He stepped through the open door and it closed with a clang, leaving the Femme trapped inside.

The Autobot Femme base

"Ma'am, we have a problem,"

Eilta turned as Stardust came up to her. She'd been going over data pad which contained information about who would be travelling to Earth as well as some supplies that were needed there. She was planning to compile a list of things they'd want from Earth to be sent back to Cybertron, the most important being Energon.

They were all forced to survive on rations and barely managed. They either had to steal from Shockwave or wait until those Autobots that lived on other planets to bring them Energon. But those visits were not as often as they'd all liked, Shockwave did not like them coming and always did everything he could to drive them away.

But still, they managed somehow to carry on. But a new supply of fresh Energon would be such a godsend. Elita prayed that they'd receive a decent supply, at least she knew Optimus would do his best to ensure she and the other Femmes got it.

But it seemed they had other problems to worry about.

"What is it, Stardust?" she asked in concern to the pretty navy blue, sea green Femme.

"Aurora's missing," Stardust replied in her clipped tone.

"She hasn't been seen since the beginning of the morning cycle and no one knows where she is."

Elita felt the cold sensation of worry settle on her Spark.

"She's left the base?" she said quietly.

"It would appear so, ma'am," Stardust said very seriously.

"I'd like permission to take Valkyire and go look for her. Before she runs into trouble out there."

Elita nodded, it was especially dangerous with Megatron back on their home planet. Primus, if_ he_ got his hands on that innocent young Femme.

"Permission granted, Stardust," Elita said briskly.

"To a quick sweep first and if you don't find her, start a more detailed search. If you require backup, just call and I'll send reinforcements."

"Thank you Ma'am," Stardust said, inclining her head before marching away to complete her assignment.

Elita sighed softly, the former Noble still wouldn't refer to her by her given name. But it was of no consequence, a young Femme's life could be at stake. Aurora was a Femling whose Creators had been killed in a battle between Autobot and Decepticon forces.

The Decepticons had attacked the Neutral Sector and the Autobots had rushed to defend it, but many lives had been lost. They'd found the Youngling in the ruins and she'd allowed them to take her back to their base. Since then, she'd stayed among them, learning to become an Autobot Femme solider and who they all loved.

Elita clenched her fist, Aurora was only Bumblebee's age and hadn't gotten her full armour yet. She was a brave little Femme but she didn't have enough training to withstand a proper integration, only her incredible spirit.

But sadly she couldn't focus on that now, she had to deal with the Earth trip. Starscream needed help and he needed it now. So far, she had determined that Red Jack, Shadowlight, Silviana and Lilith were defiantly going. All four wanted to go and help those on Earth, so that wasn't a difficulty.

But there were a couple of others she was thinking of, but she hadn't decided whether she'd let them go.

She sighed heavily, the weight of responsibility heavy on her shoulders. She couldn't mess this up, a young Mech's very sanity was at stake.

Valkyire's POV

The tall, solidly built Femme carefully walked through the broken streets with her partner Stardust. They'd already spent a fair amount of time racing through the outskirts of Kaon, trying to determine a sigh on the missing Femling. It was unfortunate that their base was so close to the Decepticon capital but there was nothing to be done for the moment.

Shockwave always managed to find their base in the end and they had to pack up and move before he destroyed it. So far, this had been the longest time they'd settled in a single place and it was thanks to living in this rough area. After all, who'd ever suspect the Autobot Femmes living next to the city where the Decepticon cause was born?

"Do you think she'd been captured?" Stardust said softly

"I think there's a good chance," Valkyire said grimly.

"But the question is by whom? There's plenty of scum and villainy out here, any of them could have taken her."

She paused on the top of some rubble that had lain there a long time but no one had ever cleared away. From here, she had a decent view of the street and it seemed deserted although this wasn't necessarily true. But she and Stardust were pretty certain that no one was about, they were all barricaded in their broken dwellings.

"We need more information," the evergreen Femme announced to the sea coloured Femme.

"I think we should seek out one of our contacts, see if they've heard anything."

"Who's our best bet?" Stardust asked, agreeing with her partner's idea.

"I think SneakThief would be our best bet," Valkyire said firmly.

"She knows most of the goings on around here."

Stardust smiled.

"If you need it, I'll find it. If I can't find it, it doesn't exist!" she quoted in SneakThief's cheerful tones.

"Indeed," Valkyire replied. "We'd better hope she does know, time's of the essence"

Without another word, the two of them transformed and roared off down the street, hiding for their contact's hiding place. And they hoped she could give them an answer, because otherwise they might never find that young Femme alive.

Starscream's POV

Starscream lay curled up on a berth, his Trine mates nearby. Skyfire had gone off to take care of something and he was currently resting. His mind was swirling madly, trying to make sense of the confusing images that were coming to him.

Something told him they were memories but he didn't recognise them yet and was having a hard time as a result. Why did he associate pink paint as something painful and terrifying? Did he really see the Dinobots dancing? Did he imagine those warm arms gently holding him close and telling him that nothing would ever hurt him again?

He trembled, he was so confused and it was driving him mad. Slowly, he uncurled and sat up on the berth, staring at the screens that gave him and his Trine mates some privacy. He glanced over at them, they were sleeping soundly, hugging each other close. He felt a stab of envy at this sight, why couldn't he be as lucky as they?

Megatron had sometimes liked to hold him close but it had never been a gesture of kindness of comfort. He started to tear up, why had Megatron treated him like that? What had he done to deserved such awful treatment?

He trembled, Megatron had told him he deserved everything he'd done to him and more. But he'd always made out that his treatment was quite kind, compared to other Mechs who would be much crueller. They'd never let him have any freedom, wouldn't allow him a Trine, they'd keep him permanently locked up...

Starscream swallowed, it didn't bare thinking about.

He found himself on his feet, he'd somehow slipped off the berth with no conscious memory of having done so. And then he found himself walking out of the screen area and out into the main part of the Med Bay. In a quiet corner, the Autobot twins were curled up together, and like the two Seekers were fast asleep.

Another reminder of Megatron's abuse, he'd tormented these two in the worst possible way.

He blinked away tears, his feet suddenly moving him away, away from all of it, the reminders, the tears, the pain. His thoughts were still swirling, he wasn't used to this, he wasn't used to being like this...like a..._child._

Oh Primus, Megatron had always referred to him as either his little Star or Mechling. Mechling, the term for a Mech who was past the youngling stage but not considered a really mature adult. A young Mech in other words but Megatron had made it into an insult. He'd turned so many things into insults, spoiled so many things.

He started to run, with no coherent thought as to where, it meant he was running blinding. Flashes of colour caught his optics, but whether they were Autobots or just figments of his imagination, he had no idea. If they were Autobots, they didn't stop him and he kept on running. It was only when cold wetness hit his face and wings did he realise he'd run clear of the base and was going up a slope.

He blinked as it continued to rain down on him, the sky was heavy and dark with rainclouds, a storm was in full flow. He was still running but he was now slowing down, coming to the stop of the slope. Once he was there, he stopped and stared over the desert as it received its seasonal dose of heavy rain.

Many bots greatly disliked the rain, it caused rusting and mud, something hated by nearly all robots. Starcream greatly disliked getting muddy, it clogged up his thrusters and other important components but he did so love the actual rain. It was such an essential part of the earth and it began life high in the sky.

It was full of life and that's how Starscream felt when he flew. A part of him wanted to fly now but he was rooted to the spot, just standing there, letting the rain soak him entirely. He had no idea how long he stood there before he heard a voice.

"Starscream?"

The Seeker turned slightly on the spot to behold Skyfire standing there, watching him with gentle concern and love in optics. And it was as though a dam had suddenly broken within Starscream as a flood of memories burst forth.

"_Weak,"_

"_He will be dealt with,"_

"_What did you fraggers do to him?"_

"_Starscream!"_

"_It's a human device, it's mean to make the place more homely."_

"_He's not as bad as I thought,"_

"_I will never let you hurt him ever again,"_

"_Everything's going to be alright,"_

"_Your own little Sparkling,"_

"_He knows his place,"_

"_Your Port is mine,"_

"_Starscream!"_

"_I'll never let you harm him,"_

"_I love you,"_

"Skyfire," Starcream whispered, not trace of the child in his optics as he gazed at his old friend.

"Starscream," Skyfire said softly, taking a step forward. "I...I'm here for you...you know that, don't you?"

"I do," Starscream said, taking a step forward of his own.

"But...oh Skyfire...I'm so afraid."

And then he was inside Skyfire's arms and hugging him tightly as the rain fell harder than ever, tears falling down his face.

"I know," Skyfire whispered, hugging him tightly. "But we'll get through this Starscream, together, we will ride this storm. I promise I will be there for you all the way, you will get over this."

And as Starscream cried, Skyfire said softly so softly that it was barely heard above the rain.

"I promise."

_Author's note. Now that Starscream has his mind again, can he start to recover? And what about Aurora, can she escape Megatron's clutches? Find out next time, until then._


	13. Chapter 13

**I've decided to re-write this story, this one just got too confusing and the plot was all over the place. I kinda lost my way with it, trying to add too many characters without focusing on the right ones. However, I won't delete this story, so you can still read it but I won't be adding any more chapters. **

**Don't worry, the new chapter for the new story has just gone up and I hope you'll all enjoy it. It's got the same name, Stand By Me and I look forward to writing it.**


End file.
